


Hybrid

by JaredPadasexyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrid, Angels, As explained by the reader, Astaroth is technically a Duke of Hell, Book of the Damned, Cas is on the case, Cas is rightfully suspicious, Case Fic, Choices reader is faced with, Coitus Interruptus, Dean assuming stupid shit, Dean is just confused, Dean makes a spell for Reader, Demons, Dirty Talk, Epilogue, Everyone Is Smart, F/M, Fingering, Future Fic, Hurt!Sam, Injured!Sam, It's a good read, Language, Making Out, Meg 2.0 joins, Megstiel - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, OMC is a Demon, OMC is a douchebag, Ominious ending, PTSD patients, Plot Twist galore, Poor Sam, Problems of time travel, Psychologist Reader, Reader Has Powers, Reader has a PhD, Reader puts PhD to good use, Rough Sex, Rude Dean, Sam is time-travel smart, Sexy Dean, Sexy feather stimulation, Smart Reader, Supernatural Shelter, Supernatural reader, Suspect Reader, Suspicious Castiel, Team Free Will, Time Travel, Vamp violence, Vampires, Violence, dom!Dean, i will add tags as i add chapters, reader becomes human, secretssss, slight angst, smut to come, time jumps, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredPadasexyy/pseuds/JaredPadasexyy
Summary: The Reader has a PhD in Psychology, she helps people with mental disorders because that’s what she wants to do, help people. Then the Winchesters come knocking at her door and turn her world upside down, did I also forget to mention that the Reader is an Angel/Demon Hybrid?(Please leave Kudos and comments!)





	1. What's up Doc?

Demons and Angels and well, everything supernatural really was just superiorly _annoying_ to you. None of them were particularly dissimilar either, they all lied, all tried to kill, all had weird powers, the only difference was the way they tried to kill. “I can tell that you desperately want to tell us, so just relieve yourself, let it all out” you say.

There is a Demon currently strapped securely to a chair in front of you, covered in several different markings and warding’s “dragging a shrink along with you now?” The Demon replies.

To your left Sam Winchester is stood and to your right is Dean, his brother “maybe, sometimes we like to let her play around for a bit before the real fun starts” Dean says with a smirk.

“Go ahead Dr Phil, ask away.”

You roll your eyes “look, you’ve already revealed that there’s more of you in the barn, and that your plan is to take over the townspeople, but I want to know _why_?”

The Demon looks perplexed “I haven’t told you anything, how do you know that?”

“When we asked you about the barn you continued to deny it, but every time it was mentioned, your eyes shifted slightly to the left, a clear indication of lying, the townspeople was more of a guess but the only barn is 12 miles from here and it’s in a small village, judging by your meatsuits clothing, very Mormon by the way, you must be from the village, the barn is a perfect place to hide and you’ve already possessed the butcher, so the only thing left is why” you quickly ramble out, now impatient.

“She’s good, you see, now talk” Dean continues.

“Fuck you” the Demon spits out “you think bringing a shrink along will help you get anything? Would’ve had a better chance with a psychic.”

Sam chuckles “well it’s a good think we didn’t bring just a _shrink_ then.”

You step forward and look at the Demon, you know that now is the point where you and the boys need to step up your game, this is what they brought you along for after all. So, you kneel at eye-level with the smirking Demon and flash your eyes to black, to match his own “snap.”

The Demon looks a little surprised but lets out a snort “Winchesters working with Demons again? Naughty but not unpredictable, why don’t I recognise you?” He wonders aloud.

Now is the pièce de résistance you think to yourself as your eyes suddenly flash a bright blinding colour, the Demon almost throws his chair back in shock and you can hear the brothers sniggering in the back “how- w-what? How can that be? It’s a myth, a legend-.”

The Demon looks terrified “c’mon how many myths and legends have come true by now? Be smart dumbass” Dean says.

“How can you be an Angel and a Demon, it’s not possible” the Demon says, cowering slightly.

You see his poor attempts to hide his fear and ignore them “I’m the hybrid, now about those townspeople.”

* * *

**_4 MONTHS AGO_ **

“So do you think your fear of plates comes from a childhood trauma you once had, or is it something you think you know how to handle?” You’re sitting at your desk in an office with a client opposite you, the client’s name is Peter Small and you’ve had only one previous session with him before, for some reason Peter appears to have some irrational fear about plates and honestly it is the most weirdest thing you’ve come across.

“I don’t know, it hasn’t always been that way but over the last few years, every time I see a china plate or any plate really I just want to break down and I run from the room” he explains. Peter is about forty-five.

You tap your pen against the notes on your paper “so if this hasn’t been occurring your whole life it must have been something that happened in the last couple of years, could you recall anything around the time this started?”

He shakes his head “I couldn’t say, I can’t even remember the time that this happened exactly, only that the white, flat, smooth, emptiness of the plate makes me want to hurl it across the room and scream.”

Scribbling something across your board you speak carefully next “do you think that you might have an eating disorder, Mr Small?”

Peter chews his lip for a moment “I haven’t been eating much because I can’t, not from the plates, but I have been eating other things.”

“Alright Mr Small, do you think that perhaps the emptiness of the plate may be a metaphor for something else in your life?”

He shrugs his shoulders and looks down “I don’t know, Doc I- I just think that whenever I see an empty plate I want to crawl into a dark pit and never get out.”

“Do you purposely make yourself vomit?”

“Maybe, I’m not sure, sometimes.”

“Okay Mr Small, we’re running out of time here so for now I am going to prescribe you some fluoxetine which is an anti-depressant and mostly used to help those struggling with bulimia, I’ll give a small prescription at first because I think that there is more of a root to this problem but as of now you are clearly not eating properly so this will help” you say this while writing out a prescription then finally hand it to him.

He takes the prescription from you and begins to stand “thank you Doctor Y/L/N, I’ll see you next appointment” and then he’s left.

You sigh and gather up your things, you had chosen to get a PHD in psychology because you wanted to help people, you also wanted to understand what went on inside other people’s brains so you took the 10 years and extensive research until you finally got your doctorate. Your parents would’ve wanted you to help people, or at least your father definitely would’ve and you liked your job so you had no qualms about it, although days like this certainly did drag.

Being a Demon and Angel hybrid was obviously not an easy gig, so by doing this you were laying low and staying away from other supernatural agents. Sometimes you would pick up fragments of Angel radio but luckily there was never anything regarding you there so you mostly tried to tune it out, the Demon side of you was pretty dormant, you had been raised to not embrace it and after being over 100 years old you no longer found it difficult. Your job helped to provide you with an honest wage and therefore money to mortgage out a house, you needn’t spend any on food or the human necessities because you simply didn’t need any of it, sometimes you would change clothes so that the guys at the office wouldn’t think you were a weirdo and you had furniture in your house, including a bed. You didn’t sleep much though, on the rare occasion you may rest but that was pretty much all, life did get quite boring, you had no friends and your only interaction was your clients, until one day that was, when the Winchesters turned up.

* * *

You were sat reading a book on Freud when there was a knock at the door, as you answered it two men stood “hey there, FBI, we’ve gotten some serious reports about a stolen artefact from a local museum and we hope you wouldn’t mind if we could have a quick look around?”

The tallest man had spoken first, probably about 6’4 and the second man was just blankly staring at you “I haven’t heard of anything like this” you reply.

The tall man chuckles “we’re keeping it on the down low ma’am, if you wouldn’t mind-.”

You cut him off “-those aren’t even real FBI badges are they?”

The second man speaks for the first time “listen, we need to find this artefact so are you gonna let us in or are we gonna have to force our way?”

You narrow your eyes “you two are hunters then? Tough shit, get away from my property” you say slamming the door. You bolt it shut but you know that they’ll be back, you have a few magical artefacts locked away so you know that they must want one, but how they know it’s here you can’t be sure, you begin to move things around so you can get the artefacts and check them before the men come back but you have no such luck as about ten-minutes later the door is busted down.

“Sorry sweetheart, but we need it more than you” the man with green eyes says, you roll your eyes at the pet name and walk up to them both.

“What do you want?”

“We’ve been tracking a certain blade, used a locater spell and it sent us all the way here and we need it back, it’s called the Demon blade” long-haired tall one says.

You’re surprised “Demon blade? How is that possible, I’ve had it for hundreds of years, it’s mine.”

The green one snorts “nope, that would be ours and it went missing so give” he points a gun at you and you refrain from scoffing.

You pull out the Demon Blade “is this it?”

“Yes” they both reply.

“My father gave it to me 300 years ago, that’s impossible” you say sincerely.

Both men clearly don’t believe you “what are you, Demon, Angel, Shifter?” The second one now also has his gun aimed at you.

“Well I want a quiet life so it doesn’t matter what I am, does it?”

“Listen, my name is Sam Winchester and that is my brother Dean, if you just give us the blade we’ll leave you alone” he says.

As Sam is speaking you gawk at the names “ _Sam_ and _Dean Winchester?_ What? You are _the_ Sam and Dean?”

The boys are used to people knowing them so aren’t too shocked “yep” Dean says, as he speaks he splashes a flask of holy water at you and you hiss, it stings, a lot.

Sam looks surprised “you’re a Demon?”

“Well looks like you’re coming with us” Dean says “Demon trying to live a normal life, yeah good one.”

As he goes to reach for the blade from your hand as your flesh is practically singeing off you quickly tap into your Angel side, rising up and showing the shadow of your wings while flashing your eyes blue, both boys are extremely shocked and confused.

“What the Hell!” Dean exclaims “what _are_ you?”

“I’m an Angel and a Demon” you answer patriotically “I’m a hybrid.”

Sam looks very perplexed and fascinated whereas Dean looks disgusted “we’ll deal with this later, you’re coming with us.”

You have great power, more than a normal Angel or a normal Demon, but the two combined, however you are out of practice and Sam is slapping some Angel cuffs on you before you can even try anything “looks like they work” he says.

Scowling you turn to them both “I haven’t even done anything.”

“We’ll you’re a Demon, or half Demon so that’s bullshit, so we’ll take you back with us and have a little talk, Sam get the blade” and with that, you were dragged away from your home and into the world of the supernatural.

* * *

“How is this even possible? Why is no one else after you?”

“Why do you have a PHD?”

“Do Holy Oil fires work or Devil’s traps?”

“What’s your name?”

Sighing you listen as the Winchesters bombard with you questions, you’re currently being held prisoner in a dungeon thing they apparently have in their house or bunker or _whatever_ and it has all kinds of warding over it, and it is successful in keeping you put, they just don’t know which sigils are the successful ones. “My name is Y/N Y/L/N and I have a PHD in Psychology because I want to help people, both Holy Oil and Devil’s traps work, and nobody is after me because I try to keep _extremely_ down low.”

Sam is studying you carefully and Dean isn’t satisfied “I just don’t get how a Nephilim can spark mass wars between the supernatural and they don’t even have a clue that you are out there.”

“I told you, I don’t want them to know so they don’t, what don’t you understand about that Dean?”

“Who are you parents?” Sam interrupts.

You shift uncomfortably for a brief moment “it doesn’t matter, they’re both dead now anyway and it isn’t relevant. Now can you please let me go.”

The brothers just leave you alone and supposedly confer outside, they leave you for a long time stewing and finally after what could only be many hours Sam walks back in “listen, Dean thinks we should keep you here, he doesn’t exactly buy the whole ‘I’m a Demon Angel Hybrid who also has a PHD to help people and has never killed anyone’ act, and honestly I’m not sure that I do either. But we weren’t in your town because of anything supernatural we only wanted the knife back, and I’ve researched your name and every location you’ve lived in nothing fishy has ever happened. So for now, I’m gonna let you go, but just know that this probably won’t be the last time we see you.”

Sam lets you go and Dean is very grumpy about it, but you have a right and he knows it, there’s no chance of you getting your knife back but you don’t want to fight them for it because you have a slight idea of why it might belong to them anyway. So after that encounter you go back to your life and see Peter about his plates and buy clothes you don’t need and just be normal again. Until you don’t.

* * *

**_NOW_ **

“Very affective method, as always” Dean says as you all three walk away from the now dead Demon, you have all the information you need.

“So they plan to turn the townspeople and then build up from there? How can they possibly think that’ll work” Sam says.

“I don’t know, but we’ve sure got some Demon ganking to do” you conclude.

So, that was about four months ago, when the Winchesters barged in on you and brought you into the life of the Supernatural, after rekindling your taste from what there was out there, even though you had technically been kidnapped and interrogated, there was no way you could go back to your life, so you referred Peter and all your other clients to different co-workers and sent in a resignation for personal health issues. You later found the Winchesters, it wasn’t hard at all and you really had wanted to avoid them, and this and _everything_ but you knew you couldn’t, you were a very powerful being, you were a Demon and Angel rolled into one and they could really do with you as an ally. So over the past months you had finally built a wavering pact of trust between the three of you and began hunting with them, because you were still helping people, but this way you were also helping yourself.

“Alright Y/N, lead the way.”


	2. Sorry, I don't bite and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still very curious and cautious about you, how will this play out on a vamp hunt?

You’re sat at the table in the Bunker and going through a large book of Myths and Legends when Dean walks in “I still don’t get it.”

Barely looking up from your book you mumble “what’s that Dean?”

He takes the seat next you and pops open a beer “so what’s it like then, being half Angel, half Demon? Is it like some kind of Jekyll and Hyde thing?”

You look up from your book and roll your eyes “no, I am over 200 years old so I know how to balance everything. If it’s the Demon side that concerns you it almost never rears its head, honestly I can’t remember the last time I gave in to the Demon side.”

Dean takes a sip of his beer “so, why are you so _human?_ You don’t act weird like the Angels or be a dick like the Demons” he smirks “supposedly.”

“Well I guess my parents raised me around most pop culture things” you say shrugging “I wasn’t raised in Heaven or Hell.”

Dean frowns, pausing mid sip “wait, so you were raised here? On _Earth_?”

Finally closing the book you look at him “yes of course, I’ve been to Heaven and Hell, very briefly and back when I was on a mission.”

“A mission? What mission?”

You sigh, “how about I ask you some questions now? All you’ve done these past months is interrogate me about my life and try to find out if I have any evil plans, so what about you? How long you and Sam been living here?”

“Dunno, a while, we sort of ‘inherited it’ a while back, so your parents must’ve been some kind of a martyr one-of-a-kind pair if you’ve somehow got humanity and were raised on earth, who was the Demon?”

“My mother was the Demon and my father was the Angel, but I’m not telling you who, you wouldn’t know them anyway so there isn’t much point – now where’s Sam got to? I thought he said he found a hunt” you ask.

Dean just continues to drink his beer “probably gone shopping, got the place to ourselves” he says with a wink.

You try not to blush because you know how handsome Dean is, and you know that he’ll see right through you so these past months you’ve been trying your best to only be invested in research “well you could help me instead you know.”

“You’re worse then Sam, besides if you’re so old what do you even need to research, shouldn’t you know everything already.”

“Of course not Dean, that would be impossible there’s still some things that I could learn” you say, trying not to sound arrogant.

Dean looks as though he is about to reply when his voice is being called from down the corridor “Dean!?”

“Well, hold that thought Brainiac” he says as he leaves the table, you assume that it’s Sam informing him about the hunt so you dive back into the book.

After you’ve read a further 4 pages Dean walks back in the room “Y/N, this is Cas, he’s also an Angel.”

You almost balk at the name, you try to hide your reaction and slowly close the book again “C-Castiel?” You clarify.

Dean frowns “Castiel? You know him? Hey you alright?”

You swallow a lump in your throat and stand from your seat “Cas, I’m Y/N Y/L/N” you say, standing now awkwardly.

Dean wonders why you don’t offer a hand to shake and why your acting weird but he thinks that maybe it’s an Angel thing, maybe your pissed that he’s brought an Angel into you slowly diminishing hush-hush life “uh so, Cas is our friend and don’t worry he won’t say anything.”

“How can you be what you _are_ and there be no word in Heaven? This is impossible” Cas says while frowning.

“I like to keep it on the down-low” you clarify.

He looks confused “but even if you did, the minute you were born there would be some kind of effect in time that would alert all supernatural beings.”

Unfortunately Dean looks as though he is again sceptical of your story and Cas won’t take your excuses “yeah well I can’t answer for that, maybe you were all busy at the time or something.”

Cas approaches you closely so that your almost nose to nose and tries to analyse you “well you are what you say, so perhaps it is true.”

You try not to breathe a sigh of relief but honestly you couldn’t afford to lose Dean’s trust, finally Sam walks in and begins to ramble about a case with Vampires about thirty miles away. As Sam is talking you zone out and begin to think about how hectic your life has now become, and now there is a new Angel in play and if he tells the other Angels about you, well lets just say it won’t be a good thing. You pack up your gear then the four of you are on the road, you have to sit in the back with Cas and it’s very strange, for many reasons but one being that it’s been so long since you’ve interacted with another supernatural being.

You’ve probably been staring at Cas the whole journey but he doesn’t seem to notice, so you don’t notice Dean every so often glaring at you through the wing mirror of the Impala, when you arrive at the motel luckily there is a twin room but it’s pretty pointless because neither you nor Cas will sleep. The boys dump the duffel bags on the their beds and Sam yawns “I’m gonna hit the shower” he announces as he leaves for the bathroom. It’s late now so you won’t hunt until tomorrow.

“I am going to do some work next door, the garrison might need me so I need to be prepared” Cas announces, apparently now is a time where he is between being friends with the Winchester and fighting in Heaven.

That leaves you and Dean alone together again “so uh I have no excuses to leave so I’ll just sit here” you say while perching on a bed, Dean sits next to and grabs the TV remote from the stand, he flicks on the TV and a black and white film begins to play.

“Do you like cowboys?” Dean asks.

“Um, I don’t know, why?”

“On the TV, you know cowboy films” he clarifies.

You raise a confused eyebrow “I am not familiar with cowboy films” you confess.

Dean scoffs “must be an Angel then, come on let’s kill some time and watch this, it’s John Wayne” he says as you both lean against the head of the bed and watch the film.

A short while later Sam has finished his shower and gets into his own bed, he makes a brief comment about Dean forcing you to watch a John Wayne film then goes to sleep. It’s late when the movie finishes and Dean finally switches off the TV “If you don’t sleep, what do you do all night?”

You shrug “well before I would review my clients and try to figure out what was wrong with them, also a lot would ring me at like three-am with break downs so that would occupy me. Anything I feel like at the time.”

“What about now?” Dean asks.

“Um, I don’t know, it’s a bit boring, I might go for a walk.”

Dean raises an eyebrow “a walk? Where you gonna go?”

“Oh I don’t know! I’m just getting ansty cooped up in here” you admit.

Dean nods his head then grabs his jacket off the floor “I’ll come with you, not really tired here anyway.”

“What, trying to make sure I don’t run off?”

“You’re not a prisoner Y/N” Dean says rolling his eyes “you can leave, but it would be suspicious.”

“Well I’m not leaving” you say, you then begin to open the door as Dean follows “I came back to you, remember?”

Dean doesn’t say anything but you know that he heard you, the two of exit the motel and just walk around the area for a small while “don’t you ever wanna give yourself a break?” You ask him.

He just shrugs slightly “I don’t think that either Sammy or myself could ever leave this life, even for a break. Wherever we go, trouble just seems to find us” he says nonchalantly.

“I know what you mean, before I even had my PHD, years before in fact, I had a mission, there was this guy and he was an evil son of a bitch, he killed my father and was after me and really it was partly my fault, I went to Heaven and Hell to try and recruit some allies but nobody would come because of my _‘treacherous parents’_ and so it was because of that in which I decided to lay low” you explain.

Dean pauses you both in your paths “how did you go to Heaven and Hell if nobody knows of your existence?”

If you could you’d feel a sweat break out, _why had you let that slip out?_ “There were a few, but they’re mostly dead now, died in civil wars and there were barely any which is why nobody knows.”

He nods unsurely but you continue the walk “so did you get the guy? The one that killed your dad?”

You look up to Dean and shake your heart “no, not exactly it wasn’t easy to get away from him and it’s kinda complicated.”

Dean want’s to add something, he thinks that there is something your leaving out and is worried that you might be putting either him or his brother in danger, until there’s a noise in the bushes “wait, you hear that?”

You stop again and listen out “I think there might be something over there-.”

You get cut off as your suspicions are confirmed, there is something in the bushes, a Vamp to be exact and she jumps out at you both “stupid hunters, didn’t anyone ever tell you not to walk out so late at night?”

Dean scowls, luckily he had brought his duffel along which contained a machete, Vamp chopping weapon “sorry sweetheart, didn’t anyone ever tell _you_ not to cross a hunters path?”

She just chuckles “we’ll see” the Vamp advances on you but you tackle it to the ground, Dean is opening his back to get the machete, knowing that it’s in there somewhere and the only thing that can kill a Vampire, decapitation. She’s trying to bite at your neck but you shove her down with your super strength.

“Dean? Blade!” You shout out needing the weapon.

Dean doesn’t reply for a moment then grunts “I don’t have it – shit” the momentary distraction is enough for the Vampire to headbutt you and toss you across the parking-lot hard, you groan from your spot and Dean is now grappling with the monster.

He’s slightly worried, he has guns and they might have to do, could try and slow it down then kill it, but he knows that won’t work, how did he forget the fucking machete on a Vampire hunt? As Dean is battling the monster you’re gathering your wits about you slowly, it won’t take you long but the Vampire did hit you pretty damn hard and now you’ve got a streak of blood in your vision. However, that will be nothing in comparison to the cracked jaw that Dean is about to get if you don’t hurry. You quickly scrapple on to your feet and get behind the Vampire, you grab it with all of your physical strength then begin to smite it, the smite is darker than an Angel smite but no less effective as the Vamp goes down.

Dean is breathing hard, blood dripping from his lip and a bruised eye but right now he’s both surprised and grateful at your action “I know this is gonna sound stupid, but despite everything I sometimes forget that you have powers.”

You laugh “how so?”

“You just seem so, so _human,_ you don’t really act like any Angel or Demon that I’ve seen, and you make my job ten times easier.”

You smile, his breathing is still elevated and you can sense that it is more than the hunt “well, I’m just killing the bad guys, you’ve um, got some blood.”

He just licks his lips without even looking “yeah, usually happens.”

You notice the blood slip down on to his tongue and this really shouldn’t be erotic at all, but the Demon side of you loves it and you can’t help but to bite your lip back in retaliation, the thought of licking the blood from his lips _really_ appeals to your darker side and you almost don’t hear what he’s saying “sorry what?”

“I said, that so do you” he’s fast approaching as he walks up to you and removes the smudge of blood from your forehead, you’re both millimetres apart and you can feel the heat radiating from Dean “how you feelin’?”

You look up at him through your lashes, the darker side taking over “feeling good, feeling like I want – you.”

With that, Dean crashes his lips on to yours, you can feel his plush lips slide against yours and you latch on, tasting the blood. You suck the wound and he groans, Dean stumbles you both back until you hit a tree, you can feel the bark digging into your back but you don’t mind, you open your lips to accommodate his and he slips in his tongue, Dean swirls his tongue with yours and lifts his hand to rest on your hip. You know that you shouldn’t be doing this, _fornicating_ with Dean Winchester, but you can’t help it, he’s just so gorgeous.

Dean can feel your dominance rival his and he pushes your back until you let out a breath, he attacks your mouth with a renewed vigour and moves his hand to your hip, the other is resting on the tree next to your head. Your mouth feels so good and Dean can only imagine how the rest of you feels, he tilts his head to get at you from another angle, the two of you necking like horny teenagers until he slowly, regrettably pulls away “you wanna keep doing this?” He asks.

You nod your head, resting against his forehead, you’d be a fool to say no “yes, please, Dean” you’re almost begging already but Dean does things to you, _this is a bad idea._ You ignore rationality, who cares right now “right here, now.”

Dean kisses you swiftly again before trailing down to your neck, he growls into the corner of your throat and nips in a bruise “alright sweetheart, I’ll take care of ya.”

So, just like that, you were about to have sex with Dean Winchester against a tree.


	3. Brothers Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Dean get sexually acquainted, will it be awkward after? Then a Vamp hunt takes an awry turn and Cas is suspicious of the Reader and her intentions.

“Quick get the gauze! Hurry or he’s gonna die!” Time was ticking and it was running out, there was blood everywhere and the stench of death was closing in. You turned around and looked to where Dean was calling you over, your vision was blurry and you could barely hear what he was saying, but not because of any injury, not really, but because what was happening was so _surreal._

You finally turned to see Dean leaning over his brother, blood covering his hands, you see the gauze on the floor, barely sanitary but you pick it up and quickly hand it to him. He takes it and begins to wrap the loose material around Sam’s waist, the blood wont stop pouring and you feel so helpless “Y/N… hey Y/N, I need you to focus, come on, put your hands on here and give pressure” he guides your hands over his brothers wound “I’m gonna go get the Impala, do not move Y/N, just stay here it’ll be okay, I’ll be right back!”

Dean rushes away and you look back down to Sam, you try to put as much pressure as you can on the wound and he winces in pain “I’m so sorry Sam.” You mutter, he’s not even writhing anymore as he takes shallow barely-there breaths, this is all your fault. You had lost your powers, they were gone and now your new friends were paying the price, if you had your Angel powers you can save Sam, you could heal him and you could help his brother.

Not now though, now you had nothing, and it was all because of him, because _he_ was back.

* * *

**_36 hours earlier_ **

****Tongues tangling, hands roaming and moans escaping, you were completely consumed. Dean Winchester was consuming you. Dean moved his lips down your throat and over your neck, he sucked and bit your skin, marring it in the most beautiful of ways. You shifted your hands to the back of his neck, tangling your fingers through his short locks as he hoisted your leg over his hip “Dean” you moan as his kisses back up your neck and bites your lip “please, I need you.”

Dean growls against your lips “what do you need, Y/N?”

You whine at his teasing and try to grind your hips into his but he clearly wants you to say what you want “I want you to fuck me, please Dean, now, against the tree.”

He hums “you sure Angel, or is it Demon?”

You bite your lip “right now it’s Demon.”

Dean chuckles “oh sweetheart, this is gonna be so much fun.”

Dean begins kissing you again, and you reciprocate like two mad people going at it, you carry on intensely until you feel his fingers trail down to your jean button, he begins to unbutton it and you help him by shifting the jeans down your legs, you can’t kick them off so this isn’t going to be classy at all. You don’t mind though, it’s not exactly at the forefront of your mind right now as Dean begins to slip a finger into your wet heat. You cry out as his fingers work inside of your contracting walls, Dean is working you well from below the waist and meanwhile you’re still firmly attached to his face “fuck, feels so good” you cry out.

He continues to fuck you on his fingers while whispering misgivings in your ear “gonna fuck you so good Y/N, never fucked a hybrid before” you cry out as a wave of pleasure hits you. “Feels amazing,  can’t wait to fill you with my cock, so tight baby, you gonna cum for me like a nice little Angel?” You can feel the coil winding in your stomach “or are you gonna be a naughty little Demon? You want something a bit more rough huh? Come on Y/N.” He teases you until finally, a blinding heat passes from behind your eyes and you feel the most amazing sensation ever as you have the best orgasm of your life. You can feel your pussy pulsing on Dean’s hand, while he was fingering you he had also unbuckled his belt and had his cock out.

“Deaaan” you whine “fuck me, please, I’ll be your good little Angel or your naughty little Demon, whatever you want” you beg. Dean smirks and hoists you up even further as he slams in to you, there’s no warning and he barely gives you time to adjust as he pounds into your soaking cunt. The Demon side of you is loving every bit of this and your try to meet him thrust for thrust “yes Dean, fuck me, come on, FUCK!”

You know that your control is wavering but you don’t seem to care right now as Dean is fucking you so hard into the tree you can feel the bark tearing up your back. He continues his rough use of you and you love it, you feel Dean’s hips stuttering and know that he will cum soon, his panting into your neck makes your pussy clench and he bites you in retaliation “you ready to cum my little hybrid slut?”

You bite Dean’s lip hard, drawing blood again “yes, fuck yes, please” he fucks you continuously and you cry out as your orgasm takes you over again.

Dean continues to pound into you until he feels his release “fuuuck” he calls out as he finally cums into your drenched pussy, you can hear the sloppy sound of your juices but you don’t care. He let’s you down after a moment and your legs have stopped shaking.

You both pull up your trousers and you take a minute “you alright?” He asks.

“Yeah” you assure “just got a bit more Demon-y than I would’ve liked there” you admit.

Dean approaches you as he picks up his duffel “got any regrets then?”

You shake your head, no “of course not…I uh – do you?”

“Not at all princess” he says smirking “come on Jekyll, lets head back before the other Vamps come after us.

When you get back Sam is still asleep and Cas hasn’t left the other room, you feel like teenagers sneaking it. Dean get’s in his bed and you get in with him, you don’t need sleep but the comfort is nice.

* * *

The following day you’ve all made it successfully to the Vampire hide-out, Dean has just pulled up the Impala and you’re about 50 feet from the warehouse that they’re all in. “Alright, as soon as we’re in they’ll smell us so we need to act fast, Dean and I will go around the back and Cas and Y/N you go around the side, then just kill anything with fangs” Sam maps out.

You felt nervous about being put with Cas, you would have much rather been with one of the brothers but you relented anyway. You all left the car then split up on foot “I assume that you are aware that we can smite the Vampires” Cas informs you.

“Yeah” you say quietly then clear your throat “yep, sure do.”

He looks at you unsure but leaves it anyway, you walk around until you reach the side entrance, you slowly slide open the door and can briefly make out several sleeping Vamps, you can also see Sam and Dean signalling each other of where to go whereas you and Cas just walk straight in. The Vampires all awaken now and growl at the intruders “hunters” one of them growls “you killed Christine then huh? Just you wait.”

Christine must’ve been the Vamp from the other night but you don’t care as you prepare for the fight, Vampires are coming in from all angles and the brothers are swishing machete’s left, right and centre. You can see Cas smiting those that he can get to, there must be about fifteen – there’s a lot here.

A Vampire grabs you from behind and attempts to sink it’s teeth into your neck but you fling it across the room with your Demon power, it looks surprised and you quickly advance on it and smite the monster. You see a Vampire on top of Dean so you run over and smite it from behind, Dean gets up and brushes his jeans off, blood dripping from his machete “you get a lot?” He asks you.

You turn around and see no more Vampire’s left “I think we got them all” you say “hey that was pretty successful.”

Sam nods “for once, no casualties and dead monsters. We need to bring Angel’s with us more often.”

You smile and the four of you begin to walk out, but Cas quickly grabs your arm “what are you really doing here?” He interrogates.

“What do you mean?”

“A Demon, Angel hybrid appears and wants to help the Winchesters? I don’t buy it, who are you really and where are you from?”

You try to shake his hand off to no avail “I’ve already told you-.”

“-No you haven’t, a Demon with a PHD? Impossible, you are using us for something” he accuses.

“Get off me Castiel, you’re one to talk about using the Winchesters, what about the time when you were ‘God’? Or were controlled by Naomi? Get off your stupid Angel high horse” you snap as you shake yourself from his grip.

You leave the warehouse and the boys are waiting in the car “everything alright? Sam asks.”

“Just fine” you reply sharply, he shakes his head and Dean waits for Cas to return before starting the car, clearly not buying what you’re selling.

* * *

Later on you’re sat with Dean in a bar, Cas and Sam had gone back to the bunker to do whatever it was that they do “so, you often hunt Vamps like that?”

You look at him rather confused “I suppose so? Do you?”

He chuckles “yep,” he sips his beer then sighs “so about yesterday, would you, y’know? Do _anything_ like that again?” He wonders.

You try to keep your smile at bay “you mean have sex with you?” You pretend to mull it over “maybe, depends, does it always have to be against a tree?”

Dean smirks “can be anywhere you want darlin’, so, did I really bring the Demon out of ya?”

You roll your eyes “slightly, but don’t flatter yourself, _that’s_ not happening again.”

“So, does that not worry you then?”

You shrug “It used to, but we all have a dark side, it’s just important to keep it at bay.”

Dean can relate, he knows exactly what you mean so he just goes with it “so yesterday then, I was thinking we could do something like that again, except in the bunker and in a bed.”

“Yeah I think that sounds like a good idea” you say smiling, you notice that Dean is almost done with his drink “wanna go now?” You suggest.

He quickly finishes off his drink “oh yeah.”

You both leave the bar and head towards the Impala, you’re about to open the door but Dean stops you and shoves you against the door. You look confused for a moment before he starts kissing you, it takes a few seconds but you finally begin to kiss him back, he squishes you against the car and you continue in your passionate embrace before he pulls back “just warming up” Dean says as he reaches behind and sensually opens the door.

You clench your legs together and climb into the seat, he gets in the other side and just winks at you as he starts the car.

The two of you ride in silence, not uncomfortable but brimming with sexual tension, you’re excited though, things were actually working out pretty well for you right now and you had Dean Winchester all to yourself when you arrived back at the bunker. Just then Dean’s phone began to ring, it was Sam.

“Yo, Sammy? Uhuh…Oh wait… you sure? Well I kinda wanted to… Yeah keep your panties on-me and Y/N will meet you there” he hangs up the phone. “Gonna have to take a raincheck sweetheart, Sammy doesn’t think we got all the Vamps so we gotta go back and meet him at the warehouse.”

You internally sigh, so much for Dean time. Your body is still revved from his teasing but you keep the sensations at bay “alright, lets get this stupid Vamp then we can get back to the real fun.”

* * *

The Impala pulls up at the familiar setting of the abandoned warehouse, you can hear no noise and as you both exit you see no signs of Sam or Cas “should we wait?”

Dean shakes his head “we’ll just go in quietly, stay next to me.”

You snigger “more like stay next to _me._ ”

Both of you edge toward the warehouse quietly, it’s eerily silent and you can sense that something is off. As you and Dean enter there is no sign of Sam or Castiel, you walk in and see no-one, only the blood of the Vamps from earlier “somethings not right” you whisper.

“Sam?” Dean calls his brothers name out “you here?”

You can hear a muffled noise then a shallow “Dean? Is that you?”

Dean follows the noise and you follow him “Sammy?” You walk around the corner and see Sam tied to an old wooden chair, looking a little more than worse for wear.

He runs towards his brother, torch in hand and gun tucked in his pocket “where are the Vamps Sam? Where’s Cas.”

You turn around and see a Sigil etched onto the wall in blood, it’s the Sigil that makes Angel’s blast away, Vampires wouldn’t know how to do that. “Dean” you warn, you point him toward the sign “it’s not Vampires.”

He looks at the Sigil and looks back to his brother “Sam?”

As Sam is about to respond a figure comes out of the darkness “hello Y/N.”

You feel your face drain “Astaroth”, you feel cold “how are you here?”

He chuckles darkly “I’ve travelled a long way for you, love.”

Dean stands with the Demon knife poised “who the fuck are you.”

“Names Astaroth, I’m Y/N’s boyfriend.”

You feel sick “stop saying that, you’re not, how did you get here?!”

Dean looks perplexed and confused “he’s a Demon” you clarify, “leave them alone.”

“You know it took me a long time to find you, why are you here Y/N, is it because of your father? Is it for _him_?” He chokes out.

“Fuck you” you growl.

“Not very nice is it darling, now be a good lass and come with me and we’ll be done.”

Dean stands in front of you “I don’t think so.”

Astaroth roles his eyes “alright Y/N, these new friends of yours will be entertaining for a small while but you’re better than that, you’ll get bored soon enough.”

“No I won’t, why can’t you just stay away? You’ve taken so much away from me already.”

Astaroth takes a step forward and Dean prepares for fight “and I’ll continue to take so much more.”

With that final line he launches himself at Dean, Dean intercepts the attack and tries to stab at Astaroth with the knife, he isn’t having much luck however and Astaroth is hitting him back pretty hard. The men continue to fight, Dean is excellent at his job and puts up a good fight, Astaroth seems surprised and perhaps worried as the knife presses it’s way to his chest, he kicks Dean away and by now you’ve prepared yourself enough to tap into your Demonic side and fight Astaroth yourself “alright, that’s enough” Astaroth says.

He pulls a piece of crumpled old paper from his pocket and holds it up “what the Hell is that?” Dean demands.

You already know “is that from the _Book of the Damned?_ ”

He smirks “too right love, but since we’re here I think before I kill you I’m going to kill him, _again,_ so you can watch it happen all over and then I’ll come for you, but in the meantime, I think we should even the playing field.”

Astaroth begins to read from the page and both you and Dean go to lunge at him but it’s too late, he throws one hex bag to the ground which keeps you stuck, he then throws another which blows you halfway across the room, you don’t feel normal, your body feels unnaturally heavy. You’re laying on the floor and barely look up to see Dean chasing after Astaroth again.

“You son of a bitch!” He shouts, he has a clear shot and runs in to stab Astaroth with the knife, but although Astaroth may not be the strongest Demon, he is smart, and he blinks out in time so that Dean stabs Sam instead, right in the stomach.

“Shit, shit, Sammy!” Dean pulls the knife out and Sam grunts, he quickly unknots the ties, Sam was in pretty bad shape before but compared to now, Dean was worried. He helped to lie him on the ground “hey, Y/N will heal you and we’ll just walk out okay brother?”

Sam barely nods but Dean calls “Y/N!”

You get up from the ground, the invisible weight dragging you but you make it to Sam, you lift your fingers to heal him but nothing happens “I don’t understand” you mutter. You try again but nothing happens, you try a new power but the same result. You even try Demon eyes but to no avail, it makes sense now, that weight. You’ve lost your powers.

You feel tired and helpless then suddenly Dean is shouting orders at you to help his brother, but this is all your fault so you force yourself to snap out of it and help him, what have you done?

* * *

**_Now_ **

“I’m so sorry Sam” you barely whisper, his blood is seeping through your hands and you just pray that Cas will make his way back in time “this can’t be happening.”

Dean runs back in and helps you to tighten the make-shift bandage “okay listen Y/N, you need to help me get him back to the Impala okay? You grab that side then on 3. 1..2…Now!”

You both pick him up and Sam cries out “It’s okay Sam, we’ll get you back in no time and I’ll fix you up, get Cas over too.”

Dragging Sam to the Impala isn’t easy, he’s big and you don’t have powers anymore but you do the best you can. When he’s in the back you get in the passenger side and Dean speeds off “what the hell was that Y/N? Jesus Christ what is going on?”

You didn’t want to tell him, _Christ,_ telling him would defeat the whole point of being here, but you had to “his name is Astaroth and he’s from the future.”

“From the _future?_ What the fuck! Why is he here, how do you know?”

“I know that because… because I’m from the future too, about 300 years in the future and I came back, I came back because I was running from him.”


	4. It's a terrible life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Sam be saved? Will Dean blame you for what happened to his brother and how will he take your latest secret.

Dean tries not to swerve the car with the information that you’re feeding him “you? Are from the _future?_ The fucking future!” Dean’s fists tighten on the steering wheel “what the Hell are you talking about? How is that even possible?!”

You try to stay calm, everything is so overwhelming right now so you can only imagine how Dean must feel “I-uh it’s not hard. I mean it is but- I knew what to do and I needed to leave my own time.”

“Where are you from exactly?”

You sigh “the year; two-thousand, three hundred and twenty seven, that’s where I came from but I had leave because of Astaroth.”

Dean turns to you “the year two-thousand and…WHAT!? - No wait, why were you running?!”

Internally you struggle with the choice to open your mouth or not, when you finally decide to, Sam speaks from the back “Dean” he moans “I-I don’t think…-”

“Hey, no Sammy, listen to me, we’re almost there, almost at the bunker,” Dean almost forgets his initial shock from you as he focuses on his brother.

Looking behind you Sam is barely holding on, there’s blood all over the back seat and he’s trying to hold onto his biggest wound, finally Dean pulls the car into the Bunker less than gracefully and yanks the door open. You follow suit and help carry Sam out of the backseat, you barely make it down the Bunker stairs and arrive in the infirmary. Dean puts Sam down on a metal slab and runs to grabs pieces of medical equipment. “Cas? Can you hear me? We really need you!” He shouts out.

Sam is still writhing on the table as Dean rips open his shirt and begins to sanitize the wound, it reminds Dean of when his brother got shot and suffocated all in one day. You are standing dumbly in the corner of the room, everything was happening at once and you didn’t even know where to start, this was all your fault _why did you have to come back to this time?_ You pinch the bridge of your nose, if only you could heal Sam everything would be fine, well not _fine_ but at least he wouldn’t be dying because of you. What did the loss of powers mean to you anyway? Were you human now? Did you need to eat and bathe after all of this time pretending? It didn’t make any sense though, Astaroth didn’t take your grace, so you were still an Angel, but you couldn’t heal. Now that gave you a headache.

Dean is stitching his brother up on the table and saying things to him like “ _don’t worry Sammy, almost done.” “C’mon don’t wanna die because I stabbed you, do ya?” “Just one more to go now Sam, hold in there and there’ll be a big whiskey bottle waiting with your name on it.”_

You take a deep breath and walk up to the brothers, Dean is finishing his work and throwing some alcohol on the wound, Sam is severely gritting his teeth. “Y/N, see that wheelchair? Bring it over.”

You see the chair by a large cabinet and wheel it across “don’t need a damn chair Dean, I’m not an invalid” Sam slurs.

Dean pats his brothers shoulder lightly “sure thing Sammy, lets get you back to your room, coupla’ pain killers and you can do what you like after.” Sam has long given up telling Dean to stop calling him Sammy.

Dean wheels Sam out and you are left alone, obviously you feel stupid and unhelpful so in a poor attempt to do _something,_ you begin to tidy away all of the wrappers and soiled bandages. If you had your powers you could’ve clicked your fingers and the mess would be gone, but now it’s all manual, you have to scrub away the blood from the slab that you caused.

Once you’re done you walk out into the Library and see Dean heading back from the kitchen with a whiskey “how is he?” You ask.

“Not in amazing shape but he’ll live, as soon as Cas comes he’ll be good as new” Dean takes a seat at the table and you stand awkwardly “we need to talk sweetheart.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry Dean I just-.”

“-Sit” he demands in a surprisingly level tone, you grab the chair opposite him and tentatively sit down, Dean swirls the whiskey for a moment leading an uncomfortable silence to blanket the atmosphere before talking “y’know, I always knew that you were hiding something, but we all have secrets so I let it slide, nothing bad was happening and didn’t seem to be putting anyone in danger until now, so you need to tell me, for the sake of me just _stabbing_ my own brother, who the hell was that guy and what is going on.”

You inhale then exhale slowly “he-his name is Astaroth and he’s a Duke of Hell, in the future, where I’m from things aren’t so different to as they are now, I mean things have evolved but not greatly so, uh- anyway” you feel nervous under Dean’s intense expression “Astaroth and I, we _were_ a couple but it wasn’t really a good time in my life because it was when the Demon in me dictated most of what I do.”

“So, he was your boyfriend and you had a little Bonnie and Clyde thing goin’”?

Trying not to roll your eyes you sigh, Dean was difficult sometimes “not exactly, I thought I was doing the right thing – but I killed people. It was kind of like _that guy over there killed his wife, get revenge for her_ and I suppose I didn’t have a problem with it. That was the general pattern, killing in the name of ‘justice vigilantes,’ of course in my naive way I believed him because although he was a Duke of Hell, he said it was just a title and that he controlled it through this. I believed him because if I could be a moderately well behaved Demon, why couldn’t he?” You bite your lip and chuckle a little “obviously that was not the case, I realised what I had done and how much I had let my father down, I told him he didn’t understand but he knew, he was thousands of years old, _of course he knew._ ”

Dean passes you over a small glass of whiskey and you accept, supposedly it shouldn’t do much but what did you know anymore “so then I wanted out” you continue “I didn’t wanna be a part of that, we weren’t killing in the name of revenge we were killing for fun. I felt sick, I told him but he said that I was so powerful I could do whatever I wanted there was no such things as good and bad for me.” You drink the whole of the tumbler in one go “from then on it was a game of cat and mouse, and he knew, he knew that I had so much more power than him I mean how could I not? So when he got the message that I was gonna kill him, he killed my father, in front of me.” You keep a stoic expression on your face “the thing about Astaroth is, he may not be the most powerful Demon by far, but he sure as Hell is the smartest, so I left, came here and tried to start a new life.”

Dean sucks in a deep breath and mulls over what you’ve said “you said it yourself, surely you could take him out with a click of your fingers.”

“He’s smart Dean, it would never be that simple, it would be, I kill him and a hundred other Demon’s find me, or I kill him and he multiplies like a fucking worm. The reason I have a God damn PHD in Psychology is because I wanted to understand, I know now that he’s narcissistic, control freak, abusive and down right _evil,_ and now, he’s somehow followed me here.” You look at Dean straight on “this is the mission I was telling you about, after I knew what he was and what his intentions were I had the mission to kill him, but I couldn’t do it alone and no one would help me.”

“Why didn’t you just smite his ass as soon as you figured out what he was, I mean Christ, you have the power, you don’t need no Angel or Demon assholes to help!” Dean seems softer now, more forgiving.

You smile “I guess that was what I thought love was for a while, and it stopped me.”

Deans snorts “no sweetheart, that’s an abusive relationship” he’s finished his whiskey now “his mistake coming here, cus’ we’re gonna gank the son of a bitch.”

“Oh come on, how could we possibly-.”

“-Y/N, he took your powers to level the playing field, his actual words, that means he really is no better than your average Demon. That fear of yours where he has a back up plan? He’s in my time now, he’s got no Demon buddies here, we can take him. Me, you, Sam and Cas? He has no chance” Dean says smirking.

You feel slightly better now “I guess so, we need to make sure he doesn’t have the rest of the Book of the Damned first of all.”

Dean nods his head “what we need to do is ambush the bitch, he’s obviously obsessed with you Y/N it shouldn’t be too hard, I think you should negotiate with him, your powers in exchange you’ll go with him.”

You think about it, sounds easy enough, but almost too easy “he might not buy it.”

“Yeah well like I said, he’s just a Demon. I’ve been a Knight of Hell before Y/N, so I know a thing or two about Demon’s like him. If we get the book, we can make sure he has no extra power and then we can kill him” Dean says this defiantly as a flutter of wings suggests that an Angel has just arrived.

You both turn to see Cas, you feel tense, almost nervous in his presence since your last talk, especially because of everything since then, you’re pretty sure Dean notices. “I am sorry it has taken a while, that particular blast landed me somewhere in a Tibetan Tribe, is Sam…?”

Dean waves him off “he’s alive, but he needs some healing” Cas nods his head and goes in the direction of Sam’s room.

“Don’t you worry Y/N, he’s made it personal, this time tomorrow we’ll all be back to normal.”

You offer a small, weak smile but internally sigh, because Dean still doesn’t know the half of it, you just hope that he knows enough so that you can get rid of Astaroth forever.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean devise a plan to capture Astaroth but it won’t be easy, meanwhile Astaroth reveals Y/N’s last and biggest secret, so she has to disguise it the best she can before the boys figure it out and before it’s too late
> 
> (It takes a long time for writers to create the things you guys read and love, so feedback really warms the heart more than you would think!)

Sam sits at the Bunker table in the Library trying to understand how they’ve again landed themselves in a dire situation, Cas had luckily healed him all up and he felt tonnes better now but it didn’t take away from the fact that a damn Demon had tricked his own brother into stabbing him. He had also grown to like you, he was almost certain that Dean had a thing for you and for once, a mysterious woman waltzing into their lives hadn’t been such a bad thing. Of course, then the other shoe dropped and Sam felt ridiculous at even daring to believe that anything good could happen to them.

Dean walks in holding two beers “how you holding up?”

Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair “I don’t trust her Dean, I mean c’mon look what’s happening to us.”

Dean puts one beer down for Sam and twists open the other one then sits next to his brother “I know man, believe me I get it after what happened to you I’d think the same, but she really needs our help, we can’t just turn her away.”

He sucks a deep breath and reaches for his beer “I just. I think- I think we’ve been burned more than enough times to know that we need to stop, we need to say no.”

His brothers inhales and sips his beer “Sam, I can see what you mean, really I do. But this is different man, that Demon after her? An ex-boyfriend dude, proper douchebag and he won’t leave her alone.”

Sam huffs “Dean…” he studies his brother “have you banged her?”

Dean looks surprised and barely manages to compose himself “what?!”

“Oh c’mon, why else would you care so much? We’re talking about you here Dean, I mean I’d get it if it were me begging you to help someone out but this is _you.”_ He rolls his eyes “how long has this been going on?”

“Seriously Sam? It’s not relevant, just listen. The guy has the Book of the Damned so whether you wanna help Y/N out or not, we still gotta get the Book back so might as well kill two birds with one stone.”

Sam sighs but relents, “alright, what’s the plan then?”

“Well I guess the usual right? Set up some Devil’s traps, get a couple of blades and Y/N said she’ll be bait. Then when he arrives, grab the book and gank the bitch.”

“Great plan Dean, except there’s just a couple of minor faults there. One being that it won’t be easy to just get the Book of the Damned, another being that the guy is from the fucking future so we just can’t _kill_ him and lastly, your plan sucks dude.”

Dean finishes off his drink “what do you mean we can’t kill him?”

“He’s from the future Dean, if what you’ve said about him being smart is true, we can’t send him back to the future because he’ll find a way back and we can’t kill him because it’ll mess anything up he does in the future” Sam justifies.

Dean scoffs “plenty of people have come through to us and ended up dead.”

“Yeah? And they came _to_ the future from the past, look at Henry for example, him coming here and dying messed the whole timeline up for Dad and probably changed ours too, this isn’t easy stuff” he concludes.

Dean sighs, things just got super complicated “well… what shall we do? I mean it can’t be that bad if we kill him, he’s a fucking Demon for Christ sake!”

Sam smiles and shakes his head “a Demon who knows Y/N, if Y/N doesn’t meet him then she won’t end up here and it’ll mess up a bunch of other things.”

“But Y/N’s here!” Dean feels like his brain is trying to melt through his ear “time travel is damn hard.”

Sam chuckles “well yeah of course it is, I guess the only thing we can do is trap him here somehow, like bury him in a warded coffin or chuck him in the ocean, I think that’s our only play here.”

Dean massages his temples “right what about Y/N goes in as bait, she’ll propose to go with him if he gives her, her powers back. Then we’ll sneak in and one of us will look for the book while the other tries to get the slimy bastard, and we’ll have to use Devil’s Trap bullets if we can’t kill the damn thing.”

Sam drinks some more “sounds about right, a plan that is sure to go wrong but the only shot we’ve got” he tilts his drink “cheers.”

* * *

You don’t know why but you feel nervous, no way is this anywhere near your first rodeo, you were a badass, _honest!_ This however, was a whole new kettle of fish. “Don’t worry, I think I’ve got it Dean, I just – what if it doesn’t work?”

You and Dean are stood outside the empty house of which you are about to summon Astaroth in, Cas and Sam are inside currently trying to hide Devil’s Traps. “Don’t worry sweetheart, anything goes wrong and I’ll be there, don’t worry Y/N.”

“I’m not worried, I know what to do, it’s just intense.”

“Look, as soon as we have the son of a bitch, I’ll read the page from the book – or Sam probably will and we’ll get your powers back and then we can celebrate back at the bunker” he says suggestively.

You smile “alright Dean, I’ll hold you to that” you say as you lean in for a kiss, it was supposed to be a quick good luck peck however it turns into some more deeper as Dean doesn’t let go.

“Okay we’re all done- aw I knew it!” Sam exclaims as he walks toward you both with a spray painting can in his hand, you quickly pull away “alright well, when you’re done, I’m ready.”

You take a deep breath “yeah I’m ready” Cas walks out from behind the house, he still eyes you suspiciously but you try to ignore it.

“Okay, Y/N you know what to do, summon him, try and distract him and we’ll do the rest, okay sweetheart?”

“Yeah I’m all set, good luck boys” you say as you enter the house.

The good thing about the house that you’ve found is it that unlike every other abandoned house, this one has clearly very recently been lived in. None of you know why it’s abandoned but you don’t really care for the details, inside there is still furniture and you are going to use this house to your advantage. Astaroth will know it’s very obviously a trap if you lure him to some abandoned creek, but if he believes that this house is where you’re living then his suspicions shouldn’t be as raised.

Upon entering the house you already know that the large mat has a Devil’s Trap underneath, you almost hesitate before remembering that it won’t affect you anymore. Once inside you gather the tools and the all too familiar summoning spell that you need, you set it all out and get to work. “For the sake of my sanity I hope this works” you whisper to yourself before adding the final ingredient, time to get your acting on.

“Well hello there love, knew it wouldn’t take you long” he says as he appears, Astaroth walks around the mat with the Devil’s Trap “I’m not stupid love, so you can just skip your little tricks and traps number and get to the point.”

“You’ve taken something of mine and I want it back” you say.

He chuckles “oh yes, those powers of yours? What makes you think I’m going to just give them up? You keep running from me darling and my patience is running very thin.”

“Yeah well, they mean a lot to me, so if you could just hand them over that would be great.”

The Demon growls and approaches you, gripping your neck in his hands “you have really pissed me off Y/N, now enough of the back talk. We can make a little _deal_ if you like maybe see if I can get your powers back but don’t think for one second that you’re getting away without consequences.”

You try not to let him intimidate you, but it’s hard, he brings out a knife and slowly runs it across your neck “such a pretty neck, I should take it. After all you’ve put me through, but I think I’ll save it, _for now._ ” He pushes you back “alright darling, if I give you your powers back, what are you going to give me?”

“I’ll come back with you, if you give me back my powers I’ll come back to you with no fuss” you try not to sound too nervous but it probably actually adds a nice touch.

He mulls over your proposition “alright then, but what about your new friends? What about _Castiel?_ You sure you want to leave them behind?”

You take a deep breath “yes, I can’t stay here, if I do you’ll only kill them all anyway” well at least here you weren’t lying.

He smiles “good choice love” he extends his hand “hop along then.”

“Wait, how do I know you’ll even give me my powers if I come with you? I don’t exactly trust you Astaroth.”

“Oh Y/N, you think I trust you? I will give you your powers when we’re back in our own time but for your own little peace of mind” he reaches into his pocket and shows you the leather bound book “I do have the spell right in here.”

That’s it, he’s revealed that he has the book which has worked out really well actually, you hope that the boys saw it through the binoculars so that they’ll come before it’s too late. Astaroth puts the book away and grabs your wrist “let’s go sweetheart.”

Luckily, in dramatic style, Dean and Sam bust through the front door, Astaroth grips your wrist hard enough to break the fragile human bone “let her go dickhead.”

Astaroth chuckles “I should’ve known” he turns to you “little bitch, you think I won’t snap your fucking neck?” He threatens.

Dean cocks his gun back “move one finger and I’ll ice your ass.”

Sam approaches cautiously into the room “did you see the book?” You ask them.

They both nod and Astaroth’s grip tightens to the point that it _does_ break your wrist, you cry out in pain and Astaroth, quick as lightening moves his hand to your neck “make one move and she’s dead.”

You swear that you can hear Dean growling, you know more than anything he wants to shoot “give me the book” he demands.

“You’ve gotten smarter than the last time we were together” Astaroth whispers in your ear “but do your friends really thing that bullets will kill me?”

His breath on your neck makes you want to retch and it reminds you that just because you don’t have your powers, you _are_ a badass, so you rear back and elbow Astaroth hard before running towards the Winchesters when he’s caught off guard “Devil’s Trap bullets, actually” you sass.

Dean fires off the bullet and it goes into a surprised Astaroth, he stumbles back a little and then realises that he is indeed trapped “that all you got?”

Sam approaches the Demon “we got plenty of things actually, but right now we need that book.”

Then battle ensues. Astaroth can’t move but the brothers do have to get near to him and that means Astaroth can use his Demon powers to throw them about the room, Sam makes a move with the knife but he flings him into a wooden chair and Sam smashes right through. Dean punches the Demon, and Dean is very good so Astaroth is getting his ass handed to him until he starts to choke Dean with his power. Sam is still on the floor so you run up to the men and kick Astaroth in the back of the legs so he stumbles down, you grab Sam’s knife from the floor and make a cut along his face, the skin sizzles “doesn’t feel good does it? _Bitch._ ”

Astaroth growls and backhands you hard enough that you fly across the room, Dean stands up ready to attack but he get’s hit through a dining table. Finally, after wondering where Castiel had been he shows up, he grabs Astaroth from behind with his celestial strength and Sam is again up, he can’t kill the Demon but with Cas’ hold he quickly dives through his inside pockets until finding the book. Sam pulls the book out and backs away before Castiel is shaken off. Cas comes into Astaroth’s view, you know that he’s going to put him to sleep but Astaroth says something that momentarily stops him “Castiel huh? I’ve changed my mind, I’m going to kill him _again,_ then I’ll make you watch _again_ and then I’ll kill you nice and slow in front of your friends before slaughtering them.” Astaroth says while directing his words at you.

His hand is paused above the Demon and Sam is helping his brother up off the floor “what are you talking about?” Cas asks.

Astaroth chuckles then spits out a glob of blood “Y/N hasn’t told you? Oh wow! It’s a very big piece of information to leave out, isn’t it sweetie?”

You’ve had enough, you get up from your position on the floor while holding a _How to Cook for Dummies_ thick recipe book before smacking Astaroth in the face with all of your strength, effectively knocking him out. “Don’t listen to Demons Cas” you say while dropping the book.

* * *

Sam and Dean drag Astaroth from the boot of the Impala and down into the Bunker’s basement, you sit at the table and begin flicking through the Book of the Damned for the spell that you need, Cas sits directly in front of you “what was Astaroth talking about Y/N, tell me the truth.”

You look up at him “you’re not an idiot Cas, surely you can understand why there are some things that I just _can’t_ tell you.”

He scoffs “that Demon knows me, he knows who I am, so I think that I am entitled to know what he was talking about.”

“It’s future stuff Castiel, if I tell you then it might change the future and I can’t afford for that to happen, for once a mission went right, the boys have Astaroth and we’ll get rid of him when we can, kill the bastard or whatever and be done with it. Why poke at the bear when it’s sleeping?”

Cas sighs “I don’t like secrets.”

“Well neither do I” Sam walks in with Dean “Sam, can you do this spell for me?”

You show Sam the spell and he tells Cas what he needs, the ingredients are of course mostly ancient so Sam suggests in the mean time that you watch Netflix or something while he reads it over and makes sure that there are no hidden terms. You take his advice and end up in Dean’s room watching TV “you just leaving him down there to stew?” You ask.

Dean nods “he ain’t getting out and I don’t see the harm in letting him stare at a black wall for a few hours, how is your arm?”

“Cas healed it up so it’s fine, feels a bit weird having Angel grace inside me that’s not mine.”

“Sounds dirty.”

You roll your eyes “oh yeah? I’ll show you dirty” you say while straddling his hips “remember that rain check?”

He smirks “you all revved up from the hunt?”

“Maybe” you say shrugging “or maybe I just don’t want to keep my hands off of you.”

Dean wraps his hands around your waist “you sure you wanna do this?”

You lean down inches from him “I’ve never had sex as a human before, I wanna know how it feels.”

He chuckles “alright sweetheart, since you asked so nicely.”

Dean leans up enough that he captures your bottom lip between his teeth and tugs slowly before you lean forward more and your mouths connect. Like a tornado, your tongues twist against each other viciously and you have to fight to hold your weight before completely collapsing on top of him, Dean moves one hand from your waist to the small of your back and lowers you down on the bed so that he’s on top. He worms his hand through your shirt and cups your breast through the bra that you’re wearing. Dean kisses your jaw then neck, moving down until he reaches the moons of your breasts, he tugs your shirt up and you help by pulling it over your head. He kisses and nips the top of your breasts which has you keening “Dean” you already whine, he pops a breast out of one cup and begins to lavishly such on the nipple until it’s a hard peak, you feel restless and moan as he laves and teases your erect peak. Sucking and licking, then enveloping it in his mouth over and over until he does it all over again with the other breast.

Your panties have gathered moisture and Dean can feel this as he inches a hand down into your crotch and feels your moist snatch with one finger, he slowly teases your slit as he teases your breasts before granting you pity and slipping his finger in “feel nice an wet Y/N, you been a good girl for me?”

You moan out “yes Dean please, more” you beg “please more fingers.”

He bites a nipple which sends volts through your body then slips in another finger beside the first one “good girl Y/N, feel you clenching around my fingers” he nips and sucks at your neck then uses his free hand to pop open his jeans “wanna show me how much of a good girl?”

Dean removes his fingers and you stifle a whine of protest before scrambling to your knees dying for a taste, he takes out his cock and it’s mouth watering just like you knew it would be. You lay one hand the stiff length and slowly lick the tip as though you’re trying out a new taste, but it’s a good taste. Without wasting time you quickly envelope his cock into your wanting mouth, Dean groans and tangles his fingers into your hair, you bob up and down the magnificent appendage until your almost down to the balls.

He tightens his fingers in your hair and guides you up and down, you love the burn in your scalp and hum appreciatively around his cock as he tugs “fuuuck, Y/N, such a good little girl, my Angel today huh?” You nod with agreeance as he touches the back of your throat, your fingertips dig into his thighs and Dean can feel his orgasm building fast, he pulls you off by your hair and a string of drool follows “keep doing that and I’ll blow right now princess” he says as he leans to kiss you, licking up the drool around your mouth, not even caring that he can probably taste himself right now.

Dean grabs you by the back again and hurls you up the bed so that you’re on the pillows “ready for the main event?” He asks as he leans over to get a condom from his drawer, Dean slips it on and your legs fall open in submission.

“Please Dean, I’ve been such a good little Angel for you” you say while batting your eyelids, Dean bites his lip and lines up with you slowly just to slam in hard. You’re already seeing stars and Dean begins to pound away, he fucks into your wet cunt and you grip your fingers over the back of his neck, your hips try to meet his but Dean is fucking you relentlessly into the mattress.

This memory foam is _definitely_ going to remember you after this, you think as the coil tightens in your stomach “Deaaaan, I’m going to. I’m- fuck!”

Dean leans down, hips still pumping as he bites your ear “cum Y/N, let go, cum for me like a good little Angel.”

You cry out in ecstasy as Dean brings you over the edge, the coil in your stomach snaps and you let yourself go as your orgasm wracks your whole body. Dean follows not shortly after, pumping into the condom as he feels your walls contract around him.

When you’ve both caught your breath Dean kisses you again before tying the condom, he’s barely thrown it in the bin before Cas bursts in “sorry to interrupt but we’re ready now.”

“Cas what have I said about knocking?” Dean doesn’t seem angry but he is clearly a little annoyed.

You feel mortified, “oh my God” you exclaim trying to gather the blankets “I-uh. I’m on my way” you say and he leaves “how embarrassin” you mumble, cheeks flaming red.

Dean looks at you curiously “it’s only Cas, he’s seen worse.”

You shake your head “yeah but it _was_ Cas! I can’t believe he’s seen me in this state.”

Dean feels offended “hey woah, calm down.”

“I can’t! Jesus, how mortifying-.”

“-wait, why are you reacting so badly to this? Is it.. oh” Dean shakes his head “are you kidding me? You like Cas don’t you? I knew it!”

Now you look confused “what? No I don’t.”

Dean shakes his head “makes sense now, I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at him Y/N, sneaking glances every now and then, always nervous in his presence. Cas isn’t intimidating so naturally it makes sense” he chuckles ironically “is that why we’re doing this? You can’t get Cas so you’ll get the easy one? That’s why you just acted so bad when he walked in.”

“No, Dean! Christ you don’t understand” you try.

“Oh yeah? I think I do Y/N, I understand perfectly, thanks for making me look like such a fucking shmuck, is that who Astaroth keeps going on about? The ‘ _he’?_ Was Cas your boyfriend in the future or something? Dammnit!” he barely shouts, reaching for his pants.

You’re losing him, you need to speak up or it’s over. _You can’t say anything!_ No, you need to, you can’t lose Dean, you _really_ like him “Dean listen.”

He turns around, half dressed and you feel vulnerable, still naked “what? Got some more shit to sprout?”

“I don’t think of Castiel that way, I couldn’t _ever._ It wouldn’t ever cross my mind because, he’s… Cas _is_ my father.”


	6. An impossible choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old character makes an appearance; and the Reader has to make a tough decision, on top of this she's completely bared to Dean, heart and soul - how will this pan out?

_“I don’t think of Castiel that way, I couldn’t ever. It wouldn’t ever cross my mind because, he’s… Cas is my father.”_

Oh _wow,_ well now it really was all out there, no more secrets, Dean knew everything. You had done so well at keeping everything secret all these years, then you met the Winchesters, and you were reminded of everything you once were, and now Dean Winchester knew too.

Dean is completely dumb-struck, you almost want to laugh at his expression but even you, as half-awkward-Angel-species, know that this is not a time to laugh. Dean has stopped buttoning his shirt and stands there, opening and closing his mouth every now and then before squeaking out “what?”

“Well, Cas is my father, that’s why I act weird around him because, no secrets here anymore, he was killed by Astaroth so to see him again is – overwhelming.”

Dean chews his lip “oh no, I can’t- Cas banged a Demon?”

You roll your eyes “seriously Dean? You’ve banged a Demon, Sam’s banged a Demon, we’ve _all_ banged Demons.”

“But it’s _Cas_ ” Dean looks at you sternly again but also confused “who’s your mother then?”

Your eyes dart around the room “well, if you could guess that Cas was going to um… _bang_ a Demon, who do you think it would be?”

Dean scoffs “oh man, is it Meg? It’s Meg isn’t it?” Dean waves his hands about animatedly “this is nine kinds of crazy Y/N! I mean, what the Hell! This is madness!”

“You’re telling me, I came back in time to have a relationship with my father’s best friend” you say absent-mindedly.

Dean looks at you and you meet eyes “yeah that is pretty weird” he finishes off his buttons “do you think – would Cas be mad, y’know, if he found out?”

You drop the sheet not caring about your nakedness and quickly approach Dean “no Dean, he can’t find out about this, you know he can’t, please do not tell him” you beg.

Dean studies you for a moment before relenting “okay, alright, I won’t, but after this is all cleaned up, you need to tell me _everything,_ no more secrets.”

You nod your head “I will I promise.”

Dean sighs then smiles “now get some clothes on, you’re distractin’ me again.”

* * *

All of you are stood in the Bunker’s Library while Sam mixes herbs and various items together, you can see from the corner of your eye that Dean keeps staring at Cas but every time he catches your eye you glare him down until he stops. “Okay everything is ready, the only thing is we need a little Angel grace” Sam explains.

Cas nods “I know, I assumed the Demon blood was easily enough taken from Astaroth and that the Angel grace would have to come from me.”

Sam hands Cas a knife so that he can extract the grace himself, as Cas is extracting the grace Sam extends your own hand to cut into you own blood, when the concoction is complete he hands it to you “just drink it while I read.”

You take the concoction and begin to drink it down, as you had thought it tastes vile but if you want your powers back you really don’t have a choice, Sam is reading the spell out of the book and you feel a pull on your body. It’s almost similar to the pull from when Astaroth read out the spell, however this time you feel as though your body is filling up, like the missing puzzle piece is finally slotting in where it had been currently missing. There’s a bright light and the boys cover their eyes, once the light has diminished you are stood there again in glory, you can feel the power relinquished again inside of you “I believe it has worked” you announce.

Dean chuckles “oh you think so? I’m sure the whole dramatic performance gave it away.”

You roll your eyes and Sam wraps up the book to hide it away “I’m glad that I have my powers back, honestly so thank you all, but I kinda wish that I had tried some food or something you know? Just to get a taste.”

“Human food is actually very nice, when it doesn’t taste like particles.”

“Yeah I know, you’ve told me before” you say without thinking.

Cas arches an eyebrow “no I haven’t.”

You try not to look Dean but he’s noticed your slip up “oh must’ve been someone else then” you say poorly.

Dean sighs “we need to stock up on groceries, wanna come with me Y/N?”

You look at Dean a little confused before realising, _he’s trying to get you away before anyone begins to get suspicious again_ “yeah sure, you can show me the human foods I’ve missed out on.”

He rolls his eyes “yeah alright, come on then.”

Cas and Sam are both suspicious but Sam doesn’t show it, he still has a feeling about you but with his brother so content he’s not sure if he’s over reacting. Cas on the other hand can sense something off about you, he knows your different from the other Angels but it’s more than your Hybrid nature, and he’s _going to_ find out what it is.

* * *

About an hour after this afternoon’s events Sam walks down into the Dungeon, Astaroth is still trussed to the chair and Sam grabs a different one to sit opposite him “she’s got her powers back now, soon as she’s back with Dean we’re gonna bury your ass so far in the dirt that when you wake you’re gonna wish you hadn’t.”

Astaroth laughs “okay sure, bury me to teach me a lesson, that’ll work.”

Sam smiles “we’re not stupid, we won’t send you back because you’ll find another way and we can’t kill you at a risk of fucking up the future, so we’re going to bury you, in a neat little magical box so you can be with yourself, forever.”

Astaroth shows no reaction “you really think Y/N will let you do that? Does she know that you don’t plan to kill me?”

“I don’t see why it would make any difference to her, she understands how time travel works.”

The Demon snorts “you say that you’re not stupid but you really are, she still isn’t being honest with you, you know. You idiots don’t know anything about her but you’re willing to help her at the drop of a hat, tell me Sam – why do you think out of every time period _ever_ she came here?”

Sam shrugs “I don’t see how that has to mean anything, it could just all be a coincidence.”

“Y’know, from where I come from, there’s this legend, about these two brothers who used to slay monsters, Demons, God’s – just about anything. They even stopped the Apocalypse on more than one occasion, but these two brothers really were incredibly _stupid_ when it came to common sense. You know Sam that there is no such thing as coincidence, Y/N is from the same time as me, she knows exactly who you both are” Astaroth rattles out.

Sam shifts in his seat “what are you saying.”

“I’m saying, that she’s been lying to you, all this time she’s known exactly who you and your brother are, not through legends though oh no” he chuckles darkly “her father Sam, is your friend Castiel! Ha, now how’s that for coincidence?”

“You’re lying” Sam grits out “Demon’s lie.”

Astaroth rolls his eyes “well yes they do, but _she_ is half Demon after all. Believe me or don’t, why would I make something like that up?”

Sam runs a hand through his hair “even if you are telling the truth, and Cas is her father, why bother coming here, what would be the point?”

Astaroth shrugs through his chains “I don’t know, maybe because he’s still alive in this time, and if she’s heard about you Hardy boys then I’m sure she found it easier to cast a spell to somewhere like this, in this _wonderful_ time line.”

“I know you think that you’re making me sceptical of her, and I know that you think I’m gonna storm up there and tell Cas and Dean and send her back to where she came from, but honestly? If I had the chance, I’d go back to see my Dad again, I know I sure as hell have a few things to say now that I wish I had said then.” Sam can see Astaroth’s smirk drop “not to mention that she was running from you, and Hell, she’s smart, running from a Demon and coming to the time-line where the legend of the Winchester’s exist, she knew what she was doing.”

Sam smiles ironically at the scowling Demon and grabs a pitcher of Holy water, tossing it at Astaroth as he hisses and curses in pain “good talk.”

Unbeknownst to Sam, outside the Dungeon’s door Castiel is listening and he almost can’t believe it, everything makes sense now, but there are so many things he currently can’t fathom, the main one being that he has a daughter.

* * *

“ _Extra ribbed for your pleasure,_ I don’t understand what that means, is this food, Dean?” You’re holding up a pack of condoms and waving them in Dean’s face.

Dean quickly turns around as you announce the packaging and grabs your hand, trying to lower the item “don’t wave that around the shop” he hisses “it’s not food, it’s condoms.”

You look at him strangely “you mean contraception?”

He raises an eyebrow “yes, I used one earlier remember? Ribbed is just a type of condom, s’pposed to make it more pleasurable or whatever.”

“Oh, yes I understand, I know how it works, I’ve just never seen any in a shop before.”

He rolls his eyes “where do you think they come from, the ground?”

“Alright smartass, just because I’m not a condom expert-.”

“-You know, now that I know who your parents are, it’s pretty obvious. Because you’re oblivious enough to act like Cas but sure have the sass of that damn Demon, Meg.”

You shrug “I’ve lived on earth long enough to pick up the idiosyncratic movements of humans.”

“Wow, and you use big words like Sam.”

Putting the box back you lightly smack Dean on the arm “alright, ape-man.”

Dean chuckles and you follow him as he walks through the rest of the isles, picking up shopping items that the brothers need “so, earlier, you said that you came back from the future to have a _relationship_ with your father’s friend, what’s that supposed to mean?”

You feel a blush creeping up your neck “I forgot I had said that.”

“Oh okay, but-uh what did you mean.”

“Well, I don’t want to block you in anywhere, I mean I’ve only _been here_ a few months. Maybe you just want to have some fun-I didn’t mean to say _relationship,_ what I meant was-.”

“-I don’t know what Cas has told you about me, Hell I don’t even know what future _Cas_ knows but what I can tell you, is that there’s something about you that doesn’t make me want to run at the word relationship” Dean says while interrupting honestly.

You stop in the middle of an isle and turn to look at him “I have no more secrets anymore, anything you need to know about me has been lain on the table, of course there are minor personal things but this is it, I promise Dean, this is me.”

He smiles and wraps his arm around you while pressing a kiss on your forehead “I believe you sweetheart” he pulls away after a moment “still though, is it not weird that my girlfriend is my bestfriend’s daughter?”

Huffing you cross your arms, trying not to let a smile out at the word girlfriend, “well don’t say it like that! It sounds like I’m only 16 years old or something, I’m older than you, you know!”

Dean chuckles “yeah I know, this is so weird. But I like weird.”

* * *

When you arrive back at the Bunker Sam walks into the kitchen “Dean we need to talk, alone.”

Dean looks at Sam cautiously but you speak up “that’s fine, I’ll be in the bedroom.”

After you’ve left Dean looks at his brother “what dude?”

“I went into the dungeon to see Astaroth earlier, he told me some things about Y/N.”

“Seriously Sam, you’re listening to Demon’s now? Why were you even down there” he says while opening the fridge.

Sam stands by the fridge and crosses his arms while Dean rummages around “yeah I know I’m not stupid, but he told me something important, something about her and Cas.”

Dean slams the fridge shut “Jesus Christ Sammy, what did I just say?”

“Just listen Dean, he told me that Cas is Y/N’s father, she came back here because she knows of us, it’s not just a coincidence.”

“I know Sam” Dean relents “she told me earlier, she said that she had no choice in coming back she told me that Cas is her Dad and Meg is her Mom-.”

“-Did you just say Meg?”

Dean shrugs “I know dude, gives me creeps.”

“No, Dean, how can it be Meg? Meg is dead.”

“What? since when?”

“Dude you were there, Crowley killed her, I saw it happen.”

Dean looks at Sam bewildered “how is that possible?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s a lie? Or maybe it’s a time-travel thing, we should tell Cas” Sam tries to justify.

Dean runs his hand frustrated down his face “no Sam, we can’t tell Cas.”

“Why not?”

“Well, how would you feel if you found out that you had a daughter and she time travelled from the future to come back to a time line where you aren’t dead because she is running from her abusive Demon boyfriend?” Dean says.

Sam sighs “good point, also probably doesn’t help that she’s banging you.”

“Dude.”

“Well I’m just saying, typical Dean move.”

Dean rolls his eyes then sighs “it’s…more than that.”

Sam raises an eyebrow “oh really? Good for you Dean.”

Dean scowls at his brother as you walk in “hey, sorry to interrupt but I was thinking that now I’ve got my powers back, we should probably, you know – kill Astaroth.”

Dean and Sam exchange a look “we’re not killing him Y/N, we can’t” Sam says.

You scoff “why not, he deserves it, he’s a Demon.”

“It’s time travel business, if we kill him now then he won’t be in his future and trigger any important events that lead up to the future” Sam explains.

You raise an eyebrow “or we can save hundreds of people in the future.”

Dean sighs “Y/N, you know we can’t.”

“Look, I heard you talking, Sam, I know that you know about me, I don’t know what Astaroth told you but the most important thing to know is that _he_ kills Cas, in the future he kills Castiel! If we don’t kill him, he’ll get out and kill Cas in the future – don’t you see? I have a chance to save him, save my father’s life” you announce “you can’t deny me of that.”

The brothers both stay silent before Sam speaks again “but if we kill him Y/N, he won’t be in your future, and if he’s not in your future you won’t have a reason to come here, to come to this time, you won’t ever meet us, or Dean.”

You bite your lip and Dean sighs “so you’re asking her to choose, to choose between me, or her own father.”


	7. Time-travel makes my head hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has to make an impossible decision - will she listen to the brothers?

Sam shakes his head “no! What I’m saying is that there shouldn’t be a choice.”

You try your best to not snap at Sam, he doesn’t understand “I see where you’re coming from with the whole ‘ _rules of time travel_ ’ but no offence, you have no idea what you’re talking about. How do you know the future will change? Things change all the time, just by me being here is changing your future!” You begin to pace impatiently “you can’t stand there and honestly tell me you wouldn’t save your father if you had the chance.”

“I know Y/N, I really do – but you need to see the bigger picture here! I hate to have to take this away from you, but even the people that he’s killed, if they all lived Fate might have to intervene, and believe me – you _do not_ want that to happen” Sam says exasperatedly.

Running your fingers through your hair you huff in frustration “I can’t believe you’re honestly saying that, what happened to _saving people, hunting things_ you’re not saving anybody here!”

Dean has been quiet for the whole exchange until speaking up now “Y/N, you know that he’s right. He’s not saying it for the right reasons but he is right, I’d love to go back and tell my old man to not sell his soul for me. But if I did? The past twelve years of my life would never have happened, at least not in the way they did. Sam and Dad never got along, if Dad stayed with us I doubt Sammy would’ve, can you imagine how different things would have been then? I’m sorry sweetheart, I don’t wanna be a selfish douchebag, but you _know_ it’s the right thing to do.”

Deep down you understood what the brothers meant and they meant well, you really did – but right now your head wasn’t clear enough to make the right decisions “well that’s your burden to bare, but it sure as Hell doesn’t have to be mine.” Your demonic side takes over, dominating your emotions as you use your powers to knock both of the boys out, right now the only thing on your mind is to get Astaroth before they do.

You were going to end this once and for all, after years of manipulation and torture, killing your father and chasing you to the ends of the earth – you were done being the victim. You were so much more powerful and stronger than him that you now had the confidence to do this, at least you could thank the Winchesters for that. You walked down the stairs that led further into the Bunker until you were facing the door to the dungeon, once you opened the door that would be it.

You took a deep breath and unlocked the heavy door.

“Hello, love” Astaroth’s voice rang out into the darkness.

You walk in and see him as your eyes adjust, he’s covered in dry blood and his clothes are water stained and crusty from the holy water, but you don’t feel bad for him “this ends now.”

He chuckles “where’s the magical box?”

“No box, I’m not going to bury you, I’m going to kill you, and when I kill you the sense of freedom that I will feel will be so euphoric that it will make opiate users jealous” you begin to approach him “I don’t care what the Winchesters want to do, this has nothing to do them, it’s personal.”

“Oooh, you sound like a real superhero” he shifts slightly against the chains “do they know? Do they know all about your tragic back story? Did you tell them that I forced you to kill innocent people, that I emotionally abused you, then I killed dear old daddy because you grew wise to it?” He laughs cruelly “bet you didn’t tell them what you did though, did you? All those people that you tortured, that you _enjoyed_ torturing, remember when you looked into their eyes and saw the light draining away – you loved it.”

You growl and rear back a fist to punch him harshly in the face “shut up, you know that I thought I was killing murderers and rapists, not innocent humans for _your_ entertainment.”

“Well I don’t know love, you are a Demon after all.”

You pull out the Angel Blade that you had tucked away in your jeans “well, I’m nothing like you.”

He smirks “you can continue to deny yourself all you want. Anyway, you smell just like him.”

“Who?”

“Dean” he grimaces “you came to the past to fuck a Winchester, really hurts my feelings.”

“Fuck you, what I do in my life has nothing to do with you anymore, I happen to like Dean more in these last few months then I have ever liked you” you grit out.

He rolls his eyes “sure thing Y/N, so you gonna kill me then? Get the show on the road or just chew my ear off about the ex-demon Winchester – I think you have a type.”

You approach him fast and hold the knife up to his throat, his Adam’s apple bobs but he doesn’t flinch “I’m not going to kill you right now, I’m going to torture you a little first – show you how you made me feel on the inside, except I’m gonna mark you up” you nick his skin and your eyes turn onyx black “since you like the Demon side so much, I’m gonna give you the full show.”

Astaroth doesn’t look scared but you know him, and you know he is worried. You pull away from him and grab a brass knuckle duster that you’ve noticed on the side, you slide it on and notice that there are sigils etched upon it also, you again pull back and punch him – the sigils light up and you feel a satisfying crunch “I like this tool” you conclude as Astaroth flinches and spits out some blood. You punch him a couple more times, feeling more satisfaction at each crunch of bones and skin. You carry on until he is black and blue then reach back and uncuff him “if you’re wondering why I just did that, it’s so I can get you at all angles.”

You punch him so he lands kneeling on floor, Astaroth stands and begins to fight back but you predicted he would, in fact you _wanted_ him to, wanted him to feel weak as he tried to fight back against you. Astaroth hits you in the face, putting all of his weight behind it and making you bleed, you barely flinch as you stand from the ground and punch him again then kick him in the face back down. You toss the knuckle duster’s away and grab the Angel Blade “you took everything from me” you hiss at his face.

He grabs the lapels of your jacket and laughs through the blood “go ahead and kill me, it’s still funny to me because if you do – you’ll never see Dean again, you’ll forget everything about him, that he ever even existed” he spits “he’ll just be a story, a legend! If you don’t kill me, then lucky me I get to kill Castiel all over again – no matter what you do I will win!”

Grabbing the Angel knife you slash at him, not enough to kill or penetrate the skin deeply but enough to cut and make him bleed “fuck you” you slice his face again, close to his eyeball “what if I take your eyes, then bury you in that fucking box – can’t do much without your vision.”

“Don’t be thick, I’d just get a new vessel” he says chuckling.

“Yeah, well good luck when you’re dead, asshole” you say as you rear up your hand with the blade ready to end it all, but another hand wraps around yours stopping you, it’s not Sam or Dean because the hand is holding you back with great strength.

“Y/N stop” Castiel demands.

“No!” You try to force your hand down but you can’t, Astaroth is just laughing “you don’t understand!”

Cas tries to pull you back “yes I do Y/N, I understand I know who you really are, come on you know you can’t do this.”

You try and reign in your emotions, but you can’t help the tear that escapes your eye “he will kill you, I can stop him, please, just let me stop him,” you can feel your Demon side diminishing.

Cas feels conflicted, the emotion in your voice tears him apart but he _knows_ that he can’t let you do this, Cas grabs you in your vulnerable state and throws you across the room. While you’re trying to get your wits about you he raises two fingers to Astaroth’s head and makes him fall unconscious “come on Y/N, we can’t kill him – but you’ve given him what he deserves, we can just bury him away now.”

You sniff and dab away your tears “he _deserves_ to die, it’s frustrating to me because right now you have no clue. It’s my fault that you’re dead in the future! If it wasn’t for me getting involved with a fucking Demon and not listening then he wouldn’t have killed you, everything happening is my fault!”

Walking up to you Cas grabs you and pulls you into a hug “it is not your fault, I do not believe that now and wouldn’t believe that in 300 years time. He is a Demon Y/N, it’s his fault” although Cas is still very confused he feels comfortable around you, originally he had known that there was something different, but now that he knows, it’s as though he can’t help but feel paternal and relaxed around you.

You sigh into his coat, trying to relax “if we bury him, he will get out.”

“He might not, but Y/N, even if he does you can stay here, you can spend time with me and Sam and Dean, you don’t have to go back” he says.

“How could that possibly work? I can’t stay here, if I stay here then I’ll never be born” you say, pulling away.

Cas shrugs, which looks weird on him “I can’t say I’ve ever experienced this before, but if the time lines are going to overlap – you know when you should be… well, conceived. So we can arrange what to do nearer that time.”

You smile and sniffle again “this is madness. This is time-travel, and parenthood and Demons and Angels and _Hybrids_ and Winchesters!” You feel better now, but you can still see Astaroth in your peripheral and it bugs you.

“You can do this Y/N, we will work this out” he reiterates.

Inhaling a deep breath you look at the body on the ground, you’ve given him a good beating and so have the boys over the last couple of days. Astaroth had ruined your life but Cas is right, it’ll only be some weird loop. You can bury him and he will _probably_ get out, but it won’t be until almost 300 years, and in the meantime you can stay with Cas and the brothers. It all sounds complicated and timey-wimey but it does make sense “okay.” You say simply “we can bury him.”

Cas smiles and you miss it, your whole time here you haven’t seen him smile once “I will get the boys” before he leaves the room he turns again “Y/N, who is your mother?”

You turn around and try to bury your smirk “Meg.”

Cas stops in his steps “Meg? But… Meg is dead.”

You raise an eyebrow “dead? Well obviously that isn’t possible.”

“I saw her die” he says.

You’re confused at his statement before realising “well, maybe that only proves our theory more, she can’t be dead. My being here must’ve triggered something so she didn’t actually die.”

Cas lets the information work over him “Meg isn’t dead? This is good news” he says with a smile “I don’t understand why we would have a child though.”

You shrug “don’t ask me, also I don’t really wanna think about that” you say with a grimace.

Cas rolls his eyes “well it is only fair, regarding what I saw of you and Dean.”

You blush and try to turn away from his view “oh no.”

“Should I be mad at Dean? Do most humans go mad at other humans when their best friends are engaged in coitus with their daughters?” You aren’t sure if he is sarcastic or sincere.

“Well it’s not _exactly_ the same, but we don’t need to talk about this now.”

Cas just smiles then leaves the dungeon to get the boys.

* * *

You stand around the grave that Dean and Sam have just dug, you travelled way out of town to find somewhere remote enough to bury Astaroth. Once the hole is big enough you and Cas both begin to enchant it with spells you located in the Book of the Damned, you throw some ingredients in then finally the brothers grab each end of the coffin and lower it in. The task isn’t easy but you finally do it successfully, the coffin is brimmed with sigils and wardings and to just be on the safe side, Astaroth has even been double-chained up. So, if he does get out, you’ll have a Hell of a time figuring out how.

The four of you head back to the Bunker and it’s a weird feeling, to be free of Astaroth, to see your father alive _and_ to have Dean, it almost feels too good to be true. “So, I should probably apologise, for being a bitch and sort of knocking you both unconscious” you say awkwardly.

Sam just smiles but Dean speaks “it’s alright sweetheart, we understand – at least you made the right choice in the end.”

You feel relief at their willingness to forgive but you next question Cas, “how did you know? How did you know that I’m your daughter, how did you even know where I was?”

Cas sits at the table “I heard Astaroth telling Sam, I wanted to know who you were, and I definitely found out. Then when I came back I saw them unconscious and I understood, so that’s when I found you.”

“Kicking ten kinds of shit out of the guy! At least the guy got a good beatin’” Dean says proudly.

You smirk, and Sam shakes his head “so, are you planning on staying?”

Turning to look at Cas you notice his expression “Cas and I have a plan, so I think I can stay, but I definitely want to help you guys hunt, and maybe… I might make a centre, you know for the people we traumatise? Put my degree to use instead of wasting it.”

“That sounds like a really nice idea Y/N, therapy for the supernatural victims” Sam says happily, clearly liking your plan.

“Mind you, if that happens Sam and I will probably be your regulars” Dean inputs.

You chuckle “I think I know some contacts, Jody Mills still around?”

The boys exchange a look “you know Jody Mills?” Sam asks.

Pointing at Cas you shrug “he’s told me all about you and your friends” you grab Dean’s mobile “I’ll give her a ring.”

“When did you-.”

“-I would assume that she means in the future” Cas interjects.

Dean quickly turns to you “oh no I wouldn’t – I’d use Sam’s…” Dean still has porn on his phone and as it begins to play everyone looks uncomfortable.

You turn around “why is the pizza man slapping the baby sitter’s rear?”

Dean snatches the phone and Cas raises an eyebrow “exactly!”

Sam bites his lip trying not to laugh and gives you his phone “just scroll until you find _Jody._ ”

Once you’ve left the room Dean deletes the porn and smiles to himself “won’t be needing that anymore.”

Cas clears his throat and Dean stumbles “about that, if you break Y/N’s heart Dean Winchester _I will_ send your ass straight back to perdition.”

Dean gulps “got it Cas” he also exits the room and Cas turns to Sam.

“How was that?”

Sam smiles “that was good Cas, that was good.”


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue - leave me kudos and comments about what you thought!

“I always thought you might have a thing for Cas, but obviously now we know you don’t – but since you’re in love with his daughter, I guess you do kinda _love_ a part of Cas.”

“Sam?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Will you shut your stupid face” time flies when you’re a Winchester.

Ever since the day that Astaroth was put to rest, almost seven years ago now, things for once had actually not been so bad for the boys. Well, things had been bad. Life couldn’t go smoothly of course but some things had, Dean and you had a steady relationship that barely faced any problems, you had your arguments like all couples but unlike any relationship that he had been in before, this one looked like it just _might_ have a happy ending. Dean was trying to prepare something for your anniversary and enlisted Sam’s help, it wasn’t a big year or anything – you weren’t even in double digits yet, but Dean still wanted to do something, “are you sure I shouldn’t book a fancy restaurant or something instead?”

Sam rolls his eyes “are you gonna propose?”

“What? No!”

“Well don’t book a fancy restaurant else she’ll think that you are, just carry on with our plans, cook a three-course meal” Sam explains.

Dean worries his lip between his teeth “well, what if she thinks I’ll propose anyway – I mean, should I?”

Sam chuckles “dude, I’m not gonna tell you to propose to your girlfriend, besides I’m pretty sure she’s not expecting anything like that.”

Dean looks unsure but turns back to the cook book “what if the spell doesn’t work?”

“Oh my God, Dean! Will you stop worrying, Cas found the spell himself, trust me it’ll work.”

Since you couldn’t taste much more than molecules it would be pointless to cook you a meal, so Dean asked Cas is there was any kind of spell that could help with that, turns out that there was a 24 hour spell to turn Angel’s into humans for the day – it would be similar to the one that Astaroth used from the Book of the Damned except Cas had modified it slightly to be less painful and more tasteful.

After a couple of hours you arrived back at the bunker from your day out with Cas “get any info on the Archangels?” Sam calls up.

So the small things were perfect, but it was business as usual in the hunting world, the Archangels had word of your existence and had for a while now, thus cue the many Angel’s raining down and trying to capture you, and trick you and kill you and recruit you and well… just _not leave you alone._ It would only be a matter of time before the Demon’s started up “nothing of use, just a few omens and shaky witness statements” you reply.

“They will be back though, soon probably” Castiel adds.

Once you’ve walked down the stairs you shrug your coat off “what are you doing?”

Sam turns his laptop toward you “checking on the shelter, I think Marie is doing better – Jody’s there right now.”

Two years ago you had built the _supernatural shelter_ that you had always wanted, it doubled as a safe house for anyone running from the supernatural or for anyone who was the last survivor in a supernatural related incident. You ended up calling it _Haven,_ you didn’t need to spruce it up with any fancy poetry just simple enough so that people knew it was a safe place. Jody helped out every now and then and so did her girls, you also recruited some other hunters that weren’t so active anymore but wanted to help. Whenever you could you would go down there and have sessions with the occupants, as the only qualified specialist it was a rare occurrence especially now with the Archangel problem. Sam monitored the camera’s when he could and currently you were housing 6 people, not including the hunters who permanently stayed to help cook and clean everyone did their part but some were suffering from PTSD enough to not be capable. Marie was an example, Sam and Dean had rescued her from two Vampires who turned out to be her actual parents, they fed and abused her for years, it was a horrible situation but you were glad that she was out of it now, Marie was only 16 years old.

“Okay that’s good, I’ll get out when I can, as soon as the Angel’s can give me five seconds to breathe” you say.

Sam nods his head “it’s no rush, Jody said she’s gonna stay for a couple of days and then after that, Alex needs to volunteer as part of her medical course so she’s going to volunteer at _Haven_ for a couple of weeks and call it a refugee centre.”

“That’s a good idea” you say agreeing “where’s Dean?”

Sam shrugs “I don’t know, he might be in the shooting range.”

“Okay thanks” you head out to find Dean and Cas makes himself comfortable trying to find anything else on the Archangels.

When you arrive at the range Dean is loading up his gun, ready for a new round “hey Dean.”

Dean turns around at your entrance “hello sexy” he says smirking.

You roll your eyes and give him a chaste kiss “you know what today is?”

“Oh I don’t know, Wednesday?”

You playfully whack his arm “yes, but it’s also our anniversary!”

Dean chuckles “yeah I know, I got something planned for us later too.”

“Oh yeah? What would that be? It’s not couples porn again is it?” You ask referring to the time that Dean suggested you both watch porn together, and yeah it was fun and lead to super sexy times but it wasn’t _exactly_ what you had in mind.

“No it’s not couples porn” Dean says blushing “give me some credit, I’ve got a meal prepared.”

You look confused “that’s a really nice gesture but I can’t-.”

“-No worries Y/N, I’ve got it all sorted out, but that’s all for later, I don’t wanna ruin the surprise” Dean says while pecking your nose “anything on the douche Angels?”

You shake your head “not really, they’re probably planning something else.”

Dean sighs “I hate Angels.”

“Yeah me too.”

“I hope you don’t hate me” Cas says from the doorway.

You smile “well no of course not.”

Cas smiles back “can I speak to Dean for a moment Y/N, in private.”

You raise an eyebrow “private?”

“Just for a moment.”

“Fine” you say reluctantly, you don’t really like secrets but it’s not like you were exactly the saint of truth.

Once you’ve left, Dean turns to Cas “what is it Cas?”

“You know, sometimes I feel glad that Y/N acts so human, despite being half Angel and half Demon and I know I shouldn’t say this, but I am glad that she doesn’t really act like her mother, Meg.”

Dean looks confused “the point, Cas.”

“So the idea of um… fornicating with a Demon still seems like something I wouldn’t do, and with Meg dead it seems even more impossible. However, Dean-” he cuts off briefly then resumes “when we were looking for Archangel signs earlier instead I discovered some Demon ones, I don’t think Y/N knows because she didn’t say anything but I can only assume that the Demons now know of her presence.”

“How so?”

Cas reaches into his pocket and produces a piece of paper “I found this.”

Dean takes the paper “ _Hiya Clarence, long time no see, hope you’ve kept that pizza warm – you know me, always tip the pizza man – see you very soon._ ” Dean reads the note out loud “this is from Meg? But Meg’s dead.”

Cas sighs “I don’t think she is anymore, she must have been resurrected in the battle for Y/N.”

Dean runs a hand over his face “the battle of Y/N? Jesus Christ, okay, well when Meg died she was kinda our ally right? And she likes you – so she has to be on our side.”

Cas looks sceptical “she is a Demon, Dean. I doubt she cares about being on our side as long as she’s rewarded.”

“Well she can’t kill her own kid can she? Just tell her the truth.”

“You really think she’d believe me? I’m still not even sure if I can believe it, it is _Meg_ after all” Cas says honestly.

“Okay, alright – we’ll cross that bridge when it comes to it. I’ll tell Y/N tomorrow or whatever after tonight, we’ll have a drama free night before I have to ruin our lives. Just don’t say anything for now and try to come up with a plan, we can’t keep fighting them forever.”

Cas sighs again but agrees “okay Dean, I will do some research.”

* * *

Later that evening you walked into the kitchen of the Bunker, you were wearing normal clothes so nothing fancy but it was per Dean’s request, he said you could wear something nice if you really wanted to but he was going to wear his normal attire, so that you could both be comfortable. Underneath however, you were of course wearing sexy lingerie to at least show the fact that you were _celebrating_ something. Upon entering the room the first thing you noticed were the red candles, Dean had lit six candles – three of which were on the table and the other three illuminating the rest of the room. Dean was stood facing you with a wooden cup “hey sweetheart” he greets.

You smile “hey” you point to the wooden cup “what you got there?”

“Well I’m glad you asked, this here is a little concoction that Cas helped me to make. Supposedly, it should make you turn into a human for the rest of the evening – or at least it’ll take your Angel side away so you can taste all the delicious food that I’ve made for this evening” Dean explains as he hands you the cup “I added some strawberry extract because it’ll probably taste like ass and I didn’t want you to be tasting ass on our anniversary.”

You look at the pinky-red liquid in the cup and smirk “well, maybe I wanna taste _your_ ass.”

Dean snorts “ha, good one princess but not tonight. Now drink up!”

You take one more look at the drink before knocking it back, despite Dean’s attempted disguise it does still taste kinda gross but you try not to show it on your face “oh wow, okay – I feel tingly.”

“It must be working then” Dean leaves your side to grab the champagne and pours two flutes, he hands you a glass “how does it taste?”

Drinking the alcoholic beverage you let the flavour wash over your pallet “I-I can taste it! I can taste it beyond the molecules!”

Dean smiles at his success “do you like it?”

You look at Dean and grimace “no it’s gross” you walk over to the sink and spit it out “I hope the food tastes nicer.”

Dean just chuckles “me too.”

Dean had really cooked you up a treat, he made a three-course meal which consisted of; cheese soufflé for starters followed by Thai roast chicken with mango and apple salad and strawberry and almond tarts for deserve, and yes Sam did help out _a lot._ You were surprised at the amount of effort that Dean had gone to for this, including the spell that he had managed to wrangle for you – not to mention that luckily the food did taste gorgeous on your tongue. For gift exchange Dean had brought you a beautiful necklace, it was sterling silver complete with a topaz jewel in the middle, and it was beyond beautiful. You had gotten Dean a ring that you engraved, since he lost his fathers ring about ten years ago he had told you that he regretted it every day. So you had one created which was silver and very similar with _all my love, Y/N_ engraved on the inside.

After the meal and your gifts Dean lead you to the bedroom “now there are some more benefits toward you being human for the evening, can you remember that night, years ago when you were human for a small time and we had sex?”

“Yeah I remember, then you accused me of loving my dad.”

Dean grips your chin in his hand “yeah that’s not what I wanted you to focus on, what I _wanted_ you to think about was the sensations and the feelings that you had. Being human, makes you weak and vulnerable but it also allows you to feel human sensation in a completely new way, that time when we had sex, were your feelings elevated?”

You look into Dean’s eyes “I remember, everything felt so much _more._ It feels different to having sex when I have powers.”

Dean makes a slow trail of pecks around your face, kissing into each crevice he can find “well I’m gonna remind you of that again, but this time we’re gonna up the ante.” Dean reaches into the drawer beside the bed behind you and pulls out a long white feather “I’m gonna show you how _sensitive_ being human really is.”

Dean backs you up until you fall back on the bed, you crawl up the bed until you’re near the headrest and Dean is looming over you “what are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna stimulate you baby, all over” with that he helps you out of your clothes, each item is removed slowly but surely until you are laying there in your sexy underwear. Dean also strips down to his boxers and begins a slow trail from your neck, down to your throat and collar bone, tracing his slips teasingly slow over your body. He slips down to your navel and begins to drag the feather down with him, once he’s arrived at your bellybutton he reaches back up and removes your bra. Dean begins to slowly move the feather over your ever hardening breasts “feel good Y/N? You like that?”

The sensations evoked in you make you want to cry out already, Dean wasn’t wrong about sensation and your nipples are hard rocks before you even know it “Dean, that feels really good” you breathe out.

Dean looks up at you through his lashes “just you wait sweetheart.” Dean pulls one taut bud into his mouth, laving and sucking then moves to the next – the action has you arching into his mouth and releasing small breathy moans in the process. Dean moves from your breasts to your dismay and teases them once more with the white feather before trailing down back down your navel. He makes the slow trail to your panties and teases you through them and your little hardened clit.

“Dean” you cry out “please,” he looks up at you and only smirks before slowly pulling your panties down your legs. Once they are gone he makes a trail from your feet, tickling you along the way “ahh, that tickles” you say, trying to wriggle away.

Dean holds you steady and places a kiss on your ankle “stop moving” he orders, you eventually settle down and he continues to stimulate you from your ankle up to your knee, he places a small kiss there then up to your thighs and finally your aching pussy. He brushes the feather over your sensitive lips and you cry out from the pleasure, Dean leans down and tentatively leaves a kiss on your pussy before finally moving and parting your lips to get at you with his tongue.

Now you’re writhing and moaning as he eats your sensitive and soaking pussy, your hands move down to grip Dean’s short locks and he moans into your soaking cunt. Dean pulls one hand from your thigh and places the feather down on your clit “ah, fuuuuuck, that’s so good.”

Smirking, Dean repeats his actions until you’re bucking against him “are you gonna cum from this feather Y/N? Go ahead, cum sweetheart.”

The knot in your stomach winds then snaps as you finally feel your release rip through you, crying out Dean’s name and gripping his hair tight you orgasm heavily as he drinks down every drop. Dean drops the feather to the ground and wastes no time slipping his boxers off and pushing into your overly-sensitive pussy “Deaaan, please – so sensitive. Ahhh, feels soooo good.”

Deans grips one of your legs and bends it over his shoulder so that he can get in even deeper, you’re seeing stars and Dean seals his lips with yours you try to reciprocate the kiss but you’re having a hard time as he pounds into you “yeah Y/N, you feel so good baby. Fuck, so good around my cock. M’not gonna last.”

You bite down on your lip and let out another cry as you release another orgasm, Dean follows not far behind, biting a mark into your neck as his orgasm takes over “Dean, so good.” Once Dean has calmed down a little he pulls out of you and you both finally tangle tongues as you feel the come down “that was good, the stimulation – wow.”

Dean chuckles against your neck “I’m glad you enjoyed it Y/N.”

You snuggle into his arms and Dean pulls the blanket over you both “happy anniversary Dean, love you.”

Dean gives you a peck, “happy anniversary Y/N.”

* * *

**_3 Years Later_ **

“I don’t know why it took us so long to do this Clarence” Meg says, post-sex afterglow.

Cas turns in the bed to face the Demon next to him “well, we have been doing it for a while now so I think we have made up for lost time” he says smiling.

Meg laughs “not quite Cas, don’t worry though, I’m not done with you yet” she gets up from the bed, gloriously naked and grabs a silk robe “how’s team free flop going?”

Cas rolls his eyes and pulls some pants on “we are having a hard time warding Y/N from all of the supernatural beings that are after her, but she is pretty powerful so she has a good fighting chance.”

“Y/N? What an interesting name, that’s what my grandmother was called when I was _human,_ have I ever told you that?”

“Yes, several times actually” Cas says as he begins to pull his clothes on.

“Whatever, I hate humans and I _hate_ human memories but what are you gonna do? Just keep killin’ I say.” Meg has changed since she came back from the dead, she’s still a cold-hearted Demon but Castiel can tell, there’s something about her that seems almost more humane. When she met with the boys after being resurrected, although there were several different occasions of double-crossing, she had eventually relented to the ‘good side.’

“Okay, well I have to go now, I need to meet Dean in preparation for what the Prince’s of Hell are planning” Cas says as he slips on his coat.

Meg shrugs “you know there’s nothing you can do Clarence, I still don’t understand why you’ve gotta protect Y/N so much. Yeah okay, I get it she’s your _friend_ but is it really worth the hassle?”

Cas turns to face her “I already told you Meg, when you care about someone it’s always worth the hassle.”

“Good luck with that Clarence,” then he was gone.

* * *

“How are the dreams? Are you still seeing the monsters?”

The eighteen-year-old girl named Sasha looks at you “they’re not so bad right now, sometimes though even in the day when I close my eyes I can see them.”

You nod your head “that’s to be expected though, have you spoken to any of the other people staying here?”

She shrugs “I’ve spoken to Marie, she said that it’ll go away eventually.”

“She’s right Sasha, you know we have the advantage here that no matter how crazy it sounds, someone will believe you” you scribble some notes down “I want you to attend the group sessions that they have on Thursdays, I think that it’ll really help you” you hand her a slip.

“Okay, is that all for today?”

You nod “yeah that’s all for today.”

With that she leaves, after she has left Dean walks in “oh hey, I wasn’t expecting you.”

Dean fixes you with a serious glare “Y/N, something has happened, the Angel’s and the Demon’s have decided to work together, which means that we are even more royally fucked then we were before.”

You almost drop your notepad in shock, you place it on the table next to you “they’ve what? Fuck…” you run a hand through your hair “what are we gonna do?”

“We need to leave, now. I’ve already spoke to Jody and she understands, but baby – we’ve got all of Heaven and Hell on us, we gotta run” Dean says solemnly.

You take a deep breath and nod “okay, we’ve gotta do what we gotta do, right? Let’s go.”

* * *

**_2 Years Later_ **

War takes it’s toll, but that’s no surprise. There is a battle between Heaven and Hell and 2 humans, a hybrid, an Angel and a Demon. In war, the battle can never really be won – the tragedy and death inflicted because of this will never leave one clear _winner._ So the two sides clearly want you, but being the powerful hybrid that you are, you’ve managed to pick up enough slack to compensate for the 4 people on your side. Neither Angel nor Demon will relent even though you’ve made it clear that you aren’t interested and never will be, many ambushes and betrayals have been preformed because of this. Saying that, you’ve also had many victories, but even you know that this is the end.

“Dean, I know we’ve been doing this for a while but this time it’s different, I can feel it and I know you can too, I just wanted to say, that when we go in that building – which is clearly an ambush. That no matter what happens, I love you.”

Dean shoves the gun that he was loading into his back pocket and looks at you “I know Y/N, I can feel it too. It’s a weird thing y’know? Actually feeling the end, but we always new it would end this way.”

You try to muster up a smile then grip the Angel blade in your hand “yeah well, at least we took out plenty of assholes along the way.”

Sam wasn’t with you currently, he was on the other side of the country with Cas and Meg, yourself and Dean had insisted that they leave because there were clearly Angels and Demons causing mass havoc and it needed to be stopped. You two didn’t go because there was also trouble here, so despite some arguing you had finally persuaded Sam that you needed to split up. Cas thought that none of you could tell that he was clearly sleeping with Meg, you didn’t want to dwell on it obviously for a vast variety of reasons and Meg had no idea who you really were. Despite the obvious reasons, the fact that they were in some kind of relationship only backed up your suspicions that this really _must_ be the end.

“Atta girl Y/N” Dean says with a genuine smile “besides, this might not be it, we might have a chance.”

You roll your eyes “yeah sure thing, us vs 2 Archangels and a couple of Demons.”

Dean chuckles “alright fine” Dean leans down to give you a kiss on the lips and it feels like it might your last “oh and another thing Y/N, I love you too.”

So there, that was how you finally knew. Dean had said it, _I love you._

Dean had never spoken the actual words before, it was clear that he did love you, but expression wasn’t an easy thing for him to do. Prior to this, you and Cas had discussed what you would do when the time came for Meg to be pregnant, you obviously couldn’t stick around with yourself being born, so neither of you really had a plan. It all made sense now, this was your time, here you were _supposed_ to die, but it would be okay, because wherever you went you’d be with Dean and then you’d be reborn, only to relive this adventure again and again, no matter how this turns out, you will be the winner on top.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an 8 part series between Dean and the Reader, you can find the completed version on my Tumblr or if you don't have a Tumblr account I will be posting it here.
> 
> There is smut to come and I will add tags for each chapter as the more tags I add the more spoilers are revealed.
> 
> Also I know there are some inaccuracy's with the Readers job, as I am doing a Psychology degree I can now see that - however I don't have the time to change them so please just gloss over the inaccuracy's, my work also never get's beta'd so mistakes are my own.


End file.
